Na Velocidade Do Amor
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Bella trabalha em um bar de Striptease, o mesmo que Edward e seus amigos costumam frequentar todos os finais de semana. Masen por onde passa conquista uma legião de fãs; entretanto, Bella é a exceção. As coisas começam a mudar quando Edward sofre um acidente de moto e a garota é única que pode ajudá-lo. Neste cenário, acontece algo que eles não previram: uma paixão. YA/UA/OOC
1. Prólogo

**Na Velocidade do Amor**

* * *

**Autora: **Annie Kartchner  
**Shipper: **Edward/Bella  
**Censura:** 16 anos.  
**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan trabalha em uma boate de São Francisco à noite e durante o dia é estudante de Enfermagem em uma universidade da cidade. Com um pai alcoólatra e uma mãe falecida, ela é a única na vida da pequena Luna, sua irmã de nove anos.  
Edward Masen é o típico bad boy: tem os braços e pernas tatuados, possui uma motocicleta, participa de corridas ilegais de moto e faz sucesso entre as mulheres. Todos os sábados ele e seus amigos vão ao Roxy ter alguma diversão. Quando a sua atendente não pôde comparecer ao trabalho, Isabella a substitui. Edward está acostumado a ter as garotas que ele quer, e Isabella será o seu desafio.  
No entanto, Edward sofre um acidente e, não podendo ir a um hospital uma vez que as rachas são proibidas por lei, Jacob pede a Isabella para cuidar do seu amigo até ele se recuperar.  
E é neste cenário que o imprevisível acontece: uma paixão avassaladora que mudará a vida de ambos de uma forma que eles nunca imaginaram.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, mas a história a seguir é totalmente minha.

* * *

**N/A: Oie! *-* Tenho mil fics para escrever, mas aqui estou com mais uma. haha Preciso muito do apoio dos leitores (se alguém for ler), então não sejam fantasminhas. Vocês e os seus comentários são importantes para mim.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

.

.

.

.

Isabella estava ali por causa de Jacob Black. Ele fora quem a convidara para assistir aquela corrida de motocicleta — o racha — que teria entre Edward Masen e outros garotos vindos de cidades como Berkeley e Fremont. No começo, toda a adrenalina chamara a atenção da estudante de Enfermagem; deixara-a compenetrada, ainda que não entendesse nada das corridas.

A rodovia, completamente, deserta servia como o cenário. Os carros estacionados e as motocicletas complementavam o círculo de personagens. De onde Isabella estava ela podia avistar Edward. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro além de uma calça jeans e as botas.

Isabella roía as unhas, nervosa, após saber que nenhum dos participantes era permitido a usar capacetes, ou qualquer outro equipamento de segurança. Eles estariam pilotando uma motocicleta a mais de cento e cinquenta quilômetros por hora, completamente a mercê de acidentes; dos simples aos fatais.

— Você está se preocupando à toa — disse Jacob, tentando acalmá-la.

A vontade de Isabella era de desmenti-lo; não estava preocupada com Edward. _Talvez um pouco._ Ela ainda não o havia perdoado por ter tentado beijá-la quando foram apresentados e pela audácia dele em estar em quase todos os lugares em que ela estava; seja na boate, na universidade ou como seu principal fornecedor de _bolinhas_ depois que Nilley ficou impossibilitada de se drogar.

— Edward já está acostumado com isso, Bella — continuou Jacob.

— E quem disse que estou preocupada com o seu amigo? — Ergueu as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o.

— Seus olhos estão me dizendo isso. Fique calma.

Naquele momento eles ouviram o som ensurdecedor de um tiro vir de onde os garotos estavam, cada um montado em sua moto. Isabella virou-se rapidamente, tentando associar aquele som às sirenes da Polícia; mas não havia nada.

Lauren estava abraçada a Edward, beijando-o, e Isabella sentiu o ímpeto de avançar e arrancar a mulata dos braços dele; era ela quem deveria estar ali.

— Já vai começar — avisou Jacob, arrancando Isabella dos seus pensamentos absurdos.

Era realmente verdade. Os motoqueiros se organizaram. Edward subiu em sua Yamaha — não sem antes puxar Lauren para beijá-la mais uma vez. Mesmo com a distância que havia entre eles, com os lábios dos dois se mexendo com o beijo, ela percebeu que ele abrira seus olhos para fitá-la. Isabella não conseguiu resistir; mostrou-lhe o seu dedo médio.

_Provocador filho de uma mãe!_

E então começou. As motocicletas praticamente voaram, e mais uma vez Isabellasentiu aquele aperto no peito. Em todo o momento, Jacob estava ao seu lado, segurando a diminuta mão de Isabella. Os minutos se passaram, e nada aconteceu.

Por dentro, Isabella sabia que acontecia algo que não estava planejado. _Poderia parecer loucura, mas ela sentia._

Os garotos de Berkeley começaram a voltar, um a um, mas nada de Edward. Pelo que soubera antes de aceitar assistir aquela corrida, Edward sempre era o primeiro a chegar; há alguns anos ele era o vencedor. _Sempre._

Jacob também pareceu estranhar a ausência de Edward, pois largou a mão deIsabella. Ela o seguiu para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, até que o celular de Jacob começou a tocar. Ele o atendeu, e Isabella permaneceu ao seu lado, tentando entender o que eles estavam conversando.

Os olhos de Jacob se alargaram e Isabella começou a pensar no pior.

Ele desligou o telefone.

— Edward sofreu um acidente. Yael não me disse muito bem o que aconteceu, mas... — ele levou as mãos ao cabelo, nervoso. — Edward está ferido, Bella. Ele precisa de você.

.

* * *

**n/a: Olá! Bem, o prólogo é um trecho de um capítulo (que não é o primeiro). O primeiro capítulo já está escrito e eu pretendo postá-lo assim que eu escrever o capítulo 2 (para não deixá-las esperando muito). **  
**Por favor, se alguém estiver lendo, deixe um review!**  
**Beijos.**  
**Annie.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

.

.

.

— Arrebenta, _Eddie_! — O grito esganiçado de Jane em vez de incentivá-lo, obteve o resultado ao inverso.

Edward tentou ao máximo não prestar muita atenção à moça praticamente desnuda em cima de sua Yamaha e que alisava o seu peito, tentando passar a sua "vibe" positiva para ele ganhar aquela corrida. Eram três mil e quatrocentos dólares em jogo, com sete participantes no total. Nico, de Oakland era o seu principal rival naquela racha organizada por Emmett.

— Quando você vencer essa corrida de merda, nós vamos àquele motel que inaugurou na semana passada? — perguntou Jane, próxima a orelha de Edward.

Edward suspirou, procurando se controlar e não chutar a bunda de _Jane _para o Pacífico.

— Não enche, Jane — respondeu Edward, deixando a moça com os olhos arregalados, enquanto seguia para se juntar ao amigo.

O rapaz em questão era Jacob Black que estava montado em sua Kawasaki discutindo um assunto qualquer com Zane. Edward, procurando se afastar de toda aquela agitação, dirigiu-se para a beira da estrada deserta a fim de fumar o seu cigarro em paz, sem correr o risco de ser perturbado por Jane.

— E aí, cara...? — disse Zane, dando um soco no ombro de Edward. — Você e a Jane... quem diria!

Edward deu outra tragada em seu cigarro, ignorando a questão de Zane. Ele e Jane não estavam juntos, nem nunca estiveram. Era a sua parceira de foda há uma semana e meia, mas toda a fantasia de estar com uma ex-líder de torcida nos tempos do colegial, havia chegado ao fim.

Emmett encarou o seu relógio; três horas da manhã, o horário ideal para acontecer às corridas. Cada um dos participantes seguiu para as suas respectivas motos, aquecendo o motor para o início da corrida. Edward montou em sua Yamaha, sendo surpreendido ao ter dedos longos e unhas afiadas o tocando na nuca, puxando sua cabeça de encontro à boca de Jane, o persuadindo a um beijo. Os outros rapazes nas motos ao lado, principalmente Zane, assobiaram com a ousadia e o exibicionismo de Jane.

Emmett estava em pé, em frente a uma linha marcada com óleo com duas mulheres vestidas com um minúsculo short e top ao seu lado. Pareciam que estavam em um ringue de luta, e não às vésperas de uma racha. Houve um som ensurdecedor de um tiro — algo que Emmett não abria mão de forma alguma — indicando que a corrida havia começado.

Todas as motos uma a uma praticamente voaram. E lá estava ele, curvado para frente em cima de sua Yamaha recebendo o vento forte em seu rosto, fazendo com que seus cabelos esvoaçassem. Edward fez uma curva, seus joelhos quase raspando contra o asfalto. Era espetacular a sensação de estar sobre a sua moto, recebendo toda aquela adrenalina misturada ao perigo de estar a 220 quilômetros por hora. A linha demarcada para a chegada estava perto demais, havia apenas um adversário à sua frente; mas conseguiu ultrapassar Nico.

Ele era o vencedor.

**•••**

Isabella havia acabado de desligar a chamada; Luna ficaria bem na casa da Sra. Clearwater. Enquanto caminhava até o ponto de ônibus, a jovem estudante de enfermagem tentava acalentar o coração. Assim que acordara na manhã daquele dia, percebera que Luna, sua irmã indefesa de nove anos, estava um pouco febril. Ao deixá-la na casa de Sue Clearwater a senhora lhe garantiu que, caso a febre avançasse para algo mais sério, iria levar a criança ao posto de saúde mais próximo. O ônibus chegou cerca de quinze minutos depois de Isabella chegar ao ponto. Sentou-se nas cadeiras ao fundo e ficou a observar as ruas da cidade — ritual que fazia há dois anos.

A noite estava muito bonita naquela sexta-feira. O céu estrelado, as calçadas cheias de pessoas, circulando por São Francisco, em busca de um restaurante ou um bar ou uma boate ou qualquer outro lugar que oferecesse distração noturna.

Isabella sempre gostara de analisar o perfil de cada pessoa, da janela do ônibus. Por exemplo, naquele momento em que o transporte público estava parado em uma estação, para deixar e buscar passageiros, ela encarava uma mulher falando ao telefone. A pessoa observada em questão gesticulava muito, mexendo nervosamente o corpo em todas as direções — como se estivesse à procura de alguém. Mesmo com a janela fechada, Isabella quase podia ouvir os gritos da mulher dirigidos à pessoa do outro lado da linha. Ela podia lançar o palpite de que a observada estava discutindo com alguém; talvez até mesmo não fosse de São Francisco, estivesse na cidade a passeio e a pessoa com quem ela marcou de se encontrar estivesse demorando. A conclusão de Isabella devia-se ao fato de a mulher ostentar um conjunto de malas de viagens a seus pés e uma frasqueira com estampa de onça, na mão.

Poderia parecer loucura, mas ela gostava de fazê-lo. Isabella às vezes chegava a pensar que devia seguir os frequentes conselhos de sua única amiga e colega de trabalho, Nilley, e mudar o curso de Enfermagem para Psicologia. Não que ela não gostasse do curso, ao contrário; no entanto, Enfermagem não era o número um na lista de "possíveis carreiras para o futuro" que ela fizera antes de concluir o ensino médio. Todavia, os custos para Psicologia eram absurdos em comparação à enfermagem. E, no momento, acrescentar mais dívidas era o que ela menos queria. Já bastava o débito de quase nove mil dólares que precisaria pagar após a formatura.

O ônibus voltou a seguir o seu destino e a mulher ao telefone se afastava cada vez mais. Os olhos dela se fecharam sem a sua permissão, ela se obrigou a abri-los. Ao recostar a cabeça contra o vidro da janela, rapidamente se afastou; ter um encosto se tornava impossível à medida que o ônibus começava a sacolejar. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ela reconheceu aquela rua e se preparou para desembarcar. Desceu em uma parada a cinco minutos de distância da boate Roxy e fez o restante do percurso até lá a pé. A Roxy era localizada na Mason Street. Como eram 22 horas a rua ainda estava movimentada e havia alguns carros estacionados em frente ao prédio. A fachada da Roxy era bem discreta; com apenas uma placa de letras cursivas e brilhantes com o nome da boate e uma mulher em um _pole dance_ — a peculiaridade da casa que contava com shows de _striptease_.

Assim que Isabella chegou em frente à entrada, ela observou várias pessoas em uma fila tentando conseguir a entrada. As sextas sempre eram lotados; os homens compareciam na Roxy para apreciar o show de _striptease_ de Irina, a _stripper_ mais famosa da casa. Isabella não foi para aquela fila, ao contrário, seguiu em direção a uma portinha aos fundos da boate — a entrada dos funcionários.

Ao chegar ao vestiário, ela encontrou Kitty, que também trabalhava na boate, mas como _bartender_. Isabella trocou a calça jeans e o suéter de caxemira por um shortinho de tecido e uma camiseta que deixava a barriga à mostra. Em comparação às outras garotas, ela estava vestida demais. Nilley poderia atestar isso, aliás...

— Onde está Nilley? — perguntou Isabella a Kitty, que estava passando uma camada de _gloss_ cor de cereja nos lábios cheios.

Precisava urgentemente encontrar a amiga, do contrário, não iria conseguir aguentar trabalhar até quase três horas da manhã, sem as milagrosas _bolinhas_.

— Nilley está doente — respondeu Kitty, tirando o excesso do _gloss_ no canto dos lábios. — Você não sabia?

— Hum... não, eu não sabia.

— Rosalie lhe deu o dia de folga, mas... — Isabella a interrompeu abruptamente.

— Você sabe o que ela tem? Nilley está bem?

— Não sei. Me desculpe, Bella.

Kitty concluiu a sua maquiagem e saiu do vestiário deixando Isabella sozinha. Nilley era a sua única amiga na Roxy e a única em quem ela podia confiar. Preocupada com a saúde da companheira de trabalho, Isabella pegou o celular dentro da bolsa para discar uma rápida mensagem para a amiga. Esperou por alguns minutos que uma resposta chegasse, mas não havia nada. A gerente, Rosalie, surgiu no vestiário naquele instante para arrastá-la para fora do banheiro alegando que...

— O salão está cheio e você aqui, brincando de enviar torpedos? Vá trabalhar, Isabella!

Imediatamente Isabella fez o que Rosalie lhe mandou: ir trabalhar. Mas, primeiramente, ela guardou a bolsa dentro do armário e colocou a chave dentro do bolso. Ao sair do banheiro, ela finalmente entendeu por que Rosalie estava tão agitada mandando-a ir exercer as funções presentes em seu contrato de trabalho: a boate não estava apenas cheia, mas lotada. Acreditava que, nos dois anos que trabalhava ali, era a primeira vez que estava tão apinhada.

A boate Roxy era grande, uma das maiores de São Francisco. E era realmente uma sorte ela ter conseguido um emprego ali, como garçonete, às vezes atendente no bar. A sua função variava de acordo ao humor de Rosalie e, se a patroa estivesse em um péssimo dia — como quando o dono, Carson, lhe reprimia — mandava Isabella ir limpar os banheiros.

A música que tocava era comandada por um DJ, um imigrante espanhol muito bonito, mas casado e com três filhas e o espaço dele era no primeiro andar — próximo à área vip. No térreo era onde ficavam os banheiros ao lado da saída de emergência. Logo aos fundos havia um palco onde as meninas faziam o show de _striptease_ e no centro era lotado de mesas altas com quatro cadeiras.

Nas primeiras duas horas, Isabella estava servindo as mesas no salão — geralmente quem atendia aos clientes da área vip era Nilley.

— Um _Dry Martini_, por favor — pediu um cliente no balcão.

Isabella se preparava para fazer o pedido do rapaz, um homem alto, magro e de cabelos e olhos castanhos, quando Rosalie interceptou o seu caminho.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Estou indo buscar o _mixing glass_, o cliente no balcão quer um _Dry Martini_...

— Esqueça — disse Rosalie. — Chegaram quatro rapazes na área vip, eles eram sempre atendidos por Nilley, mas aquela vadiazinha adoeceu justamente hoje! Eles são exigentes, Isabella, e você é a única que está... — Rosalie parou abruptamente, percebendo que estava falando demais. Uma das coisas que ela aprendera naquele ramo era nunca elogiar um funcionário mais que o necessário. — Vá logo, atenda aqueles garotos e garanta uma boa gorjeta!

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

— Agora! — Rosalie gritou.

Ela estava completamente nervosa; Nilley era quem atendia os clientes mais exigentes da área vip. O temor de Isabella era que o seu atendimento, aos olhos dos rapazes, não fosse satisfatório e, no final, não receber nem mesmo cinco por cento de gorjeta. Isabella caminhou até a área vip e, a cada passo, seu coração batia mais acelerado. No entanto, quando os quatro garotos sentados em uma mesa aos fundos — na área dos fumantes — entraram em seu campo de visão, ela precisou conter um suspiro de alívio.

Edward Masen, Alec e Paul (ela não sabia o sobrenome dos outros dois) e Jacob Black. Ela seguiu até a mesa deles sem demora.

— Boa noite, meninos! — disse Isabella, com o seu melhor sorriso, que se alargou ainda mais ao ver o garoto que estudara no ensino médio e mantinha contato até os dias atuais, sendo sua tutora de Economia. — Jacob!

Jacob era um rapaz de vinte e dois anos, cabelos castanho claro e olhos azuis que brilharam ao reconhecê-la.

— Não posso acreditar! Isabella? — disse ele, com surpresa. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele franziu a testa, enquanto a admirava de cima a baixo, estranhando a pouca roupa de Isabella. Na universidade ela não costumava ir com nada menos que uma camiseta ou um suéter e calça jeans, dependendo da estação.

— Eu trabalho aqui — respondeu.

Jacob virou-se a tempo de vislumbrar uma _pole dancer_ no palco, se esfregando sensualmente na barra.

— Não esse tipo de trabalho — corrigiu.

Percebendo a interação entre o amigo e a moça, Alec perguntou:

— Você a conhece?

Jacob virou-se para o amigo e em seguida os apresentou.

— Alec, esta é Isabella Swan, nós estudamos juntos, no ensino médio. E é ela quem me dá tutoria de Economia — disse para Alec. — Bella, este bundão aqui é o Alec Dudley. É um imprestável, e está me devendo 50 dólares!

Alec se levantou para apertar a mão de Isabella, e disseram quase ao mesmo tempo:

— Prazer!

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Alec.

Os três ficaram em silêncio após as apresentações, até que o outro garoto, Paul, sentindo-se excluído, deu um soco no ombro de Jacob.

— Ah, sim, e o idiota ali é o Paul. E aquele outro, com cara de bunda, é o Edward Masen.

Ao contrário de Edward, Paul se levantou para cumprimentar educadamente Isabella. Ela tentou não demonstrar a sua decepção com a indiferença de Edward.

Os garotos não eram totalmente desconhecidos. Conhecia-os da universidade e, principalmente, a fama de Alec e Edward. O primeiro era conhecido pelas "brigas de rua" o que resultaram em passar algumas noites na cadeia, mas, por ser o filho de um famoso empresário, fora liberado e a sua ficha criminal estava limpa. Edward, em contrapartida, mesmo sendo um "brigão" a sua fama não era a de socar a cara das pessoas; ele e outros garotos de cidades próximas a São Francisco costumavam, três vezes ao mês, proporcionar corridas ilegais de moto em áreas isoladas da cidade.

Isabella estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que quase pulara de susto ao ouvir a voz dura e sensual de Edward.

— Onde está Nilley?

Ela se virou para ele, os olhares se encontrando por uma fração de segundo, e respondeu:

— Nilley não pôde vir hoje. Eu serei a atendente de vocês, se não se importarem.

— Claro que não! — disse Jacob.

_Tão gentil... Uma pena que essa qualidade não aplicasse a Edward Masen._

— Certo — respondeu Isabella. — O que vocês vão beber hoje?

Os meninos fizeram os pedidos, com exceção de Edward. Com a recusa dele, ela já tinha certeza de que não receberia uma boa gorjeta ao final. Jacob tentou puxar assunto, mas Isabella precisava partir.

— É melhor eu ir buscar logo as bebidas, antes que Rosalie venha me questionar a razão de eu estar demorando tanto.

E com aquela justificativa, ela se afastou indo em direção ao balcão para preparar as bebidas, mesmo com as mãos trêmulas. Enquanto ela fazia o caminho, pensava em Edward Masen. Todo o campus da universidade de São Francisco conhecia a fama de Masen e, mesmo não fazendo parte do fã clube das meninas que o adoravam como se ele fosse o próprio _Chris Evans_, o ator que fora eleito o homem mais sexy do mundo pela revista Glamour. Edward fazia muito sucesso com as mulheres, mas também era seletivo com as garotas as quais ele levava para a cama — ou garupa da moto ou o banco de trás do carro.

Naquele momento tudo o que Isabella mais gostaria era de buscar a mochila no almoxarifado e ir para casa. Mas, ao encarar o relógio dentro da adega quando fora buscar as bebidas, constatou que faltavam exatamente quatro horas para o expediente terminar. Todas as sextas, sábados e domingos ela trabalhava em uma casa noturna no centro de São Francisco. Não era o seu emprego dos sonhos, mas recebia o suficiente para conseguir sustentar um pai alcoólatra e uma irmã de nove anos.

Os homens fedendo a cerveja barata e a maconha a deixavam constantemente enjoada, sempre que esbarrava em algum deles. E quando acontecia, Isabella prendia a respiração para não sentir o odor insuportável da mistura entre droga e álcool.

— Olá, gatinha — disse o Bêbado Número Um que cruzou o seu caminho.

— Com licença — pediu Isabella, educadamente, prendendo a respiração. Ao tentar afastá-lo, o bêbado a segurou pelo antebraço, forçando Isabella a voltar e colidir seu corpo com o dele.

Mesmo trabalhando há dois anos naquela casa noturna, tendo que lidar com homens bêbados e excitados, ela já deveria estar acostumada àquela tensão sexual que permeava o ar. No entanto, Isabella não estava acostumada e nem gostaria de estar.

— Não torne isso mais difícil, gatinha. — Ele voltou a dizer, segurando-a fortemente na cintura e fazendo-a sentir seu membro em sua barriga. Isabella sentiu vontade de vomitar todo o almoço naquele instante.

Estava preparada para pisar em seu pé ou acertar o joelho contra o membro dele, mas nada disso foi preciso. Em um momento ela estava presa entre os braços do Bêbado Número Um, e no outro, ele estava caído ao chão e com o nariz sangrando. Ela se afastou dele o máximo que pôde e, só então, percebeu que a música não estava tocando mais; estavam todos em silêncio e chocados com a cena do Bêbado Número Um gemendo e tentando limpar o sangue do nariz, enquanto Edward Masen chutava a cara do bêbado e se afastava, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não perguntou se Isabella estava bem; apenas se afastou.

**#**

* * *

* **Mixing glass: é um copo de vidro usado no preparo de cocktails.**

*** Dry Martini é um cocktail feito com gim e vermute seco. É conhecido como o "rei dos cocktails".**

* * *

_n/a: Olá, queridos leitores! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de NVDA; espero que tenha sido do modo que vocês imaginaram e que eu possa alcançar mais leitores depois desta postagem. O capítulo um está aqui graças a cada um de vocês, com seus maravilhosos comentários. Gostaria de lembrar que "Na velocidade do amor" é uma história original (minha) que está sendo adaptada para Twilight, por isso algumas características estranhas possam surgir no meio do texto, assim como algum ou outro nome desconhecido. Queria também dizer que está sendo um prazer imenso escrever esta história. E mais prazeroso ainda saber que tenho vocês aqui, lendo, comentando, recomendando, etc._

_Aos leitores fantasmas, só queria pedir para que vocês se manifestassem. Preciso muito saber a opinião de todos! Não sejam tímidos, eu não mordo, e ainda prometo presentear os leitores que comentaram com um teaser do próximo capítulo, via e-mail._

_Por isso, deixem o e-mail ao final da review._

_Obrigada também a minha beta Lis, por estar me ajudando em mais uma fanfic *coraçõezinhos*_

_É isso._

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_Annie_


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

.

.

Não era do feitio de Edward Masen salvar donzelas em perigo, acontecia exatamente o contrário. Ele era o Lobo à espera da Chapeuzinho indefesa, pronto para devorá-la. No entanto, quando Isabella se afastara da mesa em que ele e os amigos estavam, ele a seguiu com o olhar, completamente intrigado com a garota. A preferência de ser atendido por Nilley era para não passar pela constrangedora situação de ser cortejado por quem os atendessem. Nilley o servia como se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa — e agora a estranha cujo nome era Isabella.

Então ao vê-la tentar se esquivar do bêbado, ele não pensou; apenas agiu. Se afastando dos amigos, marchou em direção a eles para arrancá-la dos braços do infeliz.

— Você realmente fez o que eu acho que você fez? — perguntou Jacob, surpreso com o ato do amigo. Quando Isabella estivera na mesa minutos atrás, Edward não parecia nem um pouco interessado nela.

— Cala a boca, Jacob — cuspiu Edward, tateando o bolso da calça jeans para buscar os cigarros. Acendendo-o, levou o maço até os lábios para tragar.

Isabella já estava um pouco mais calma com o que acontecera nos últimos minutos, mesmo assim, suas pernas continuavam bambas. O que poderia ter acontecido, caso Edward não a tivesse salvado? Lembrou-se, então, que lhe devia um agradecimento. Ele se fora tão rápido que não dera tempo de dizer "obrigada".

Os meninos voltaram ao seu campo de visão, e desta vez, ela não conteve o suspiro ao avistar novamente Edward Masen. Na opinião de Isabella, ele era o mais bonito dos quatro; não desmerecendo a beleza dos outros três. Mas, havia algo em Edward... Talvez fossem os seus braços fortes e os bíceps tatuados; ele passava quatro horas na academia fortalecendo os músculos. Sua pele bronzeada, as pernas e braços longos, os lábios avermelhados e os olhos e cabelos pretos.

_A própria definição do pecado._

— Aqui a bebida de vocês — disse, forçando a voz para não parecer como: "Ai, meu Deus! Estou servindo a mesa dos quatro garotos mais gostosos da universidade!".

Os garotos continuaram conversando, e Isabella se esforçou para não prestar atenção ao assunto. Após servir as bebidas, Jacob disse:

— Bella, estávamos falando de você agora mesmo!

Isabella o encarou, confusa.

— Falando de mim?

— Exatamente! — confirmou, com um largo sorriso. — Estava contando aos garotos o quanto você é inteligente.

Ela ruborizou, automaticamente.

— Então, amanhã eu posso passar na sua casa para você me tirar umas dúvidas de economia?

E, sim, todos os sábados à tarde, Jacob Black vai à casa de Isabella ter aulas particulares — e gratuitas — de economia. Eles nunca tiveram nenhum relacionamento que ultrapassasse a amizade, mas não era exatamente aquele boato que circulava no campus. Jacob era um homem bonito, mas não era o tipo de Isabella.

— Claro — confirmou, dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele.

— Obrigado, Bella! — Ele a beijou na bochecha.

As bochechas de Isabella enrubesceram assim que Jacob se afastou. Os olhos dela viajaram até a ponta da mesa e ela pôde avistar _Ed_ fumando o seu cigarro, concentrado em uma dançarina no palco. Curiosa, Isabella seguiu o olhar dele.

_Claro._

Alicia estava fazendo a sua apresentação no _pole dance_. Todos os caras heterossexuais estavam com os olhos voltados para ela. Alicia era uma latina muito bonita, com o corpo perfeito e os seios mais arredondados que Isabella já vira — e não era silicone.

— Não ligue para ela, você é mais bonita — disse Jacob.

— Não precisa ser gentil, Jacob... — respondeu Isabella. — Olhe para Alicia...

— Você é mais bonita!

— Se você está dizendo com tanta certeza, quem sou eu para discordar?

— Cale a boca, vocês dois — disse Edward em sua voz comumente estressada.

— Não ligue para ele — repetiu Jacob, referindo-se ao amigo. — Todo esse mau-humor é falta de sexo.

— Filho da puta — murmurou Edward.

Alec permaneceu em silêncio, apenas curtindo aquela discussão. Se fosse possível, teria um balde de pipoca para apreciar melhor àquele espetáculo gratuito.

— Sente-se com a gente e tome uma cerveja — Jacob pediu.

— Não posso — respondeu Isabella.

— Vamos lá, Bella, você nunca se diverte!

— Estou trabalhando, Jacob.

— O seu chefe está por aqui?

Fazendo uma rápida inspeção na boate, como estavam na área vip, no primeiro andar, era possível ter uma visão privilegiada de quem estava lá embaixo. Carson, é claro, estava ali. Aos fundos da boate, sentado a uma mesa ao lado de Brooke.

— Aquele homem calvo e barrigudo ao lado de uma loura platinada — começou Isabella. — O nome dele é Carson, ele é o dono da Roxy.

Jacob procurou por Carson, seguindo as coordenadas de Isabella e, ao encontrá-lo, sua expressão murchou.

— Não pode ficar nem por um minutinho?

— Não posso. Desculpe.

— Uma pena, Bella.

— Se, quando o meu expediente terminar, você ainda estiver aqui, prometo beber com você. Um refrigerante ou suco.

— E faltam quantas horas para o seu expediente terminar?

— Eu sempre saio às duas e meia da manhã. A boate costuma fechar às quatro.

— Vou esperar por você — prometeu ele, tocando gentilmente a mão dela.

Durante as duas horas que faltavam para o expediente de Isabella terminar, Rosalie a mantivera ocupada servindo as mesas, fazendo os drinques e, assim, ela não teve como esgueirar-se até a mesa dos garotos, para conversar mais um pouco com Jacob e poder olhar sem culpa para Edward.

Aquela noite de sexta o bar estava mais lotado que o normal, e Isabella então compreendeu a razão daquele sorriso estar quase rasgando os lábios de Carson. No final da noite, ele teria um saldo bem positivo. E Isabella também teria uma boa gorjeta.

_Estou cansada,_pensou Isabella.

Era meia-noite, faltavam duas horas e meia para o final do expediente e Isabella estava fadigada.

Isabella poderia estar mais descansada, caso Nilley não tivesse adoecido e, assim, estar ali para lhe dar os "comprimidos mágicos".

Mesmo estando muito cansada, Isabella não podia sequer pensar em abandonar o emprego na Roxy; ela precisava de renda para sustentar a irmã. Deixar à universidade estava fora de cogitação; apesar de estar devendo uma quantidade de dólares absurda, ela não se daria ao trabalho de estar arrependida.

— Quer uma cerveja, docinho?

Agora Isabella estava no bar, preparando um drinque, e este é o Bêbado Número Dois.

— Não, obrigada — recusou, com um sorriso.

— Qual é, docinho — começou ele. — Sei que você é apenas uma putinha. Não precisa fazer essa cara de gatinha assustada.

— Eu realmente não estou interessada em aceitar uma cerveja.

— Quanto você está cobrando?

Isabella engoliu a bile que lhe subiu à garganta.

— Não sou uma prostituta!

— Claro que não é, docinho. — Ele afastou a franja que se desprendera da presilha e escorregara até a testa de Isabella, e sorriu. Seus dentes eram amarelados; o Bêbado Número Dois fedia a cerveja pura. Apoiou-se ao balcão e falou em uma voz arrastada. — Só quero um pouco da distração que vocês, meninas do Roxy, oferecem aos clientes.

— Não sou uma das meninas! Por favor, me largue.

— Sim, você é. Uma putinha como as que estão no palco vendendo o corpo a quem puder pagar. O preço delas eu já sei, afinal não são nenhuma novidade para mim. Mas você — os olhos dele demoraram-se no decote de Isabella —, você é a novidade que eu estou em busca.

Isabella apertou os olhos; ele a estava segurando pelo braço. E daquela vez não havia Edward Masen para lhe salvar.

— Algum problema, Isabella? — perguntou Rosalie, e Isabella nunca esteve tão feliz com um aparecimento surpresa da gerente.

O Bêbado Número Dois olhou para Isabella, desafiando-a a entregá-lo à gerente.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Depois conversamos melhor, _Bella__._

Ele disse, se afastando.

Enquanto Isabella estava no bar preparando os drinques aos clientes no balcão, ela parou um momento para apreciar o show de Kitty, a bartender. Todos os homens estavam com os olhos vidrados nela e em sua desenvoltura com as bebidas, fazendo os malabarismos.

Isabella estava sorrindo, quando, sem querer, relanceou Edward e seus olhos pretos também estavam a encarando.

— Estão chamando por você, Isabella — disse Rosalie, procurando o abridor de garrafas no balcão. — E a propósito, o seu expediente já acabou.

— Qual a mesa?

— A que você está atendendo.

— Mas... você disse que eu não iria mais atendê-los.

— Sim, eu disse — a voz de Rosalie parecia cansada. — Mas também estou mandando você ir atendê-los. Não conteste a minha ordem, está bem?

Isabella não retrucou. Preparou-se para voltar à mesa dos meninos, mas lembrou-se de algo importante antes de se afastar completamente.

— Rosalie?

— Você ainda está aqui, Isabella?

— Estou. Mas é rapidinho. Por favor, não me chame mais de Isabella na frente dos clientes.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. Às vezes eu esqueço. Agora vá atender os meninos!

Quando foi até a mesa dos "meninos", Isabella foi surpreendida ao avistar apenas Edward. Nem Jacob ou Paul ou Alec estavam ali. Ela pensou em recuar, até mesmo deu um passo para trás, mas era tarde demais. Edward Masen a estava encarando, com um sorriso de matar. Isabella respirou fundo, uma e duas e três vezes, tentando se acalmar, mas era impossível.

— Ei, onde estão os outros rapazes? — perguntou, assim que estava em frente a ele.

— Hum... — ele coçou o queixo. _Ai, meu Deus!_ Só assim Isabella conseguiu um vislumbre de uma barba por fazer naquele maxilar perfeito. _Tem como ele ser ainda mais sexy?_ — Parece que encontraram companhia.

Edward apontou para um local e Isabella o seguiu com o olhar.

O primeiro que ela viu foi Paul; ele estava sentado ao lado de uma loura, as mãos dele, segurando as dela e pareciam perto demais. Em seguida, Jacob entrou em seu campo de visão, beijando uma morena.

— Ver Jacob beijando uma garota a deixa incomodada? — perguntou Edward.

Isabella ao se recuperar do susto, disparou:

— E por que isso me incomodaria?

— Vocês dois pareceram ter uma ligação...

— Nós estudamos juntos no ensino médio e ele continua péssimo em economia. Como eu era tutora da matéria, não vejo problema em ajudá-lo com uma dúvida ou outra.

Com a resposta de Isabella, Edward abriu um largo sorriso.

— Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar direito — começou ele, ainda com aquele sorriso. — Eu sou Edward Masen.

— Eu sei quem você é, _Ed_... Hum, desculpe, Edward.

— Não me importo se me chamarem de _Ed_ — piscou um olho para Isabella. — Principalmente você.

— Então, _Edward_, eu nunca tive a chance de agradecê-lo por ter me livrado daquele bêbado.

O maxilar de Edward travou.

— Isso acontece com muita frequência?

Isabella entortou a cabeça, intrigada com a curiosidade ou preocupação de Edward.

— Às vezes. O mais raro é não acontecer.

— E por que você não procura outro emprego? Algum que você não precise correr o risco de ser arrastada para um canto e ser estuprada?

— Não temos intimidade o suficiente para conversamos sobre isso.

— De uma forma bem subliminar você está dizendo que devemos ser íntimos?

— Eu não disse isso! — Isabella colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé pertinente no chão.

Edward sorriu; os dentes brancos e perfeitos estavam presentes, exibindo-se.

— Você não quer se sentar?

— Não — respondeu, contundente. — Rosalie pediu para que eu viesse atendê-lo.

— E uma boa forma de cumprir seria se sentando, não? O meu pedido é que você se sente.

— Eu não tenho a madrugada inteira, Edward. Você é a última pessoa que eu preciso atender, colabore.

— Vamos lá, Isabella, não precisa ficar em pé, para sempre.

Isabella pensou em recusar novamente, até mesmo procurou a silhueta de Rosalie pronta para ministrar um sermão, mas aí se lembrou de que seu expediente havia acabado. Ela se sentou.

— Boa menina! — disse Edward.

— Agora pode dizer o que quer.

— Vou pedir uma cerveja para nós dois. E aí podemos conversar um pouco, ok?

— Tenho certeza que Rosalie não ficaria muito feliz em nos servir. Principalmente a mim.

— E o que você sugere?

— Eu posso ir buscar.

— Se você quer tanto... Mas antes me responda uma coisa responda uma coisa — começou ele, recostando-se mais à cadeira e cruzando os braços. — Qual a melhor cerveja o Roxy pode me oferecer?

Isabella nem precisou pensar muito, antes de responder.

— Sem dúvidas _Goose Island Icarus_.

— É uma boa escolha.

— Vou buscar — disse ela, afastando-se.

Quando Isabella voltou do bar com a bebida e a sua bolsa — após passar no banheiro e trocar de roupa —, Edward permanecia solitário a mesa, observando-a. Ela serviu o copo de vidro com a bebida, entregando-o ao rapaz.

— Você não vai beber?

— Obrigada, mas eu não bebo.

— Seu expediente já acabou, Isabella, o que há de errado em você me acompanhar?

— Eu realmente não bebo — repetiu. — Mesmo não estando em serviço.

A experiência de um pai alcoólatra em casa a deixou receosa em beber uma gota sequer de qualquer bebida alcoólica.

Isabella encarou o relógio, duas e cinquenta da manhã. Nilley não estava ali para lhe dar uma carona, teria que ir a pé para casa — quase quarenta minutos de caminhada em uma cidade deserta. Estava tão distraída que não percebera que Edward arrastara a cadeira para mais perto dela, passando os grossos e tatuados braços ao redor dos ombros de Isabella, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Tentou afastá-lo, mas ele estava perto demais. Cheiroso demais. O odor de cigarro e cerveja em Edward não a incomodava.

— Edward, me largue, por favor, eu preciso ir embora.

— Está tão cedo, Isabella. Fique mais um pouco. Eu a levo embora... _de moto_ — disse ele, em sua orelha, atraindo um arrepio passar por todo o corpo dela. O jeito que ele falara que a levaria embora de moto... era excitante demais.

— Eu realmente não estou a fim, me largue.

— Agora está se fazendo de difícil, Isabella? Você passou a noite inteira me encarando, vai dizer que não quer que eu a beije? — continuou ele, com aquela voz que fazia seus pensamentos virarem mingau.

— Eu não quero — disse, resoluta.

— Eu não acredito em você — afirmou, mordiscando suavemente o lóbulo da orelha dela. — Venha comigo.

— Não! — Ela disse mais firme, conseguindo sair dos braços dele.

Isabella correu para a saída do bar, já preparada para ir para casa, caminhando. Havia andado por uns cinco minutos até ouvir uma moto se aproximar. Sabia que era ele. Até mesmo porque ele havia diminuído a velocidade quando estava perto dela.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — gritou ele, tirando o capacete.

Isabella arriscou um olhar para Edward, uma mecha do cabelo preto estava incidindo justamente contra a testa. Seus dedos formigaram para arrumar o cabelo dele.

— Estou indo para casa.

— A pé? — Se Isabella estivesse o encarando teria visto o içar de sobrancelhas.

— Nilley está doente... ela era quem me dava carona. De qualquer forma, eu não moro muito longe. Posso caminhar.

— Suba — disse ele.

— O quê? — ela parou abruptamente o caminhar, virando-se para ele.

— Mandei você subir. Vou levá-la para casa. — Isabella hesitou. — Não vou forçá-la a nada que não queira, Isabella. Você deve saber que é perigoso caminhar sozinha às três da manhã.

Edward estendeu o capacete para ela.

Não pôde conter o pensamento que viera à mente de que Edward era seletivo com as mulheres que ele deixava montar em sua garupa. E, incrivelmente, ele a havia escolhido. Isabella comemorou internamente.

Ela pegou o capacete que era estendido e colocou na cabeça. Segurou-se no ombro de Edward para ter equilíbrio na hora de montar na garupa da moto.

— Abrace a minha cintura — ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso, percebeu Isabella pelo espelho retrovisor.

— Não me faça me arrepender de ter aceitado a carona, Edward — ela pediu.

— Estando comigo, eu nunca faço uma mulher se arrepender de nada, Isabella. Nada.

E então eles saíram voando pelas ruas de São Francisco. Isabella segurava-se na cintura de Edward, sentindo os músculos abdominais dele por sobre a camiseta e a jaqueta de couro. Se fosse um pouco ousada teria alisado explicitamente aquele torso perfeito. Mas como não o era, ficou tímida.

Pediu para que ele a deixasse em frente à casa da Sra. Clearwater, pois precisava buscar a irmã. Ele parou a moto em frente a um prédio bem descuidado. Isabella desceu da moto, e estendeu o capacete para Edward.

— Obrigada pela carona. — Ela disse.

— Agora o meu pagamento — disse ele, piscando um olho.

Isabella alargou os olhos.

— Pagamento?

— Não achou que eu a traria até aqui de graça, achou? — ergueu as sobrancelhas, não havia nenhum traço de humor. — _Bobinha._

— Mas...

— Estou brincando, Isabella. — Edward explodiu em gargalhadas, e Isabella o estapeou no ombro. — Calma, era uma brincadeira! Isabella!

Ela cessou com a agressão.

— Mas eu não me importo de você me pagar com um beijo, sabe...

— Vá esperando sentado, Edward.

— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Bella.

— Esqueça, Edward. Você não faz o meu tipo.

— Se tivéssemos aqui uma máquina da verdade, neste momento um "mentira" estaria apitando estrondosamente.

— Boa noite, Edward.

Ela se afastou dele, caminhando até a entrada da casa da Sra. Clearwater. Viu quando ele se afastou, e um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

Quando Isabella bateu à porta da casa da Sra. Clearwater eram três e cinco da manhã. Na terceira tentativa, ela decidiu girar a maçaneta; estava aberta.

Luna estava adormecida no sofá da sala, sem nada para lhe proteger do frio, enquanto Sue estava perdida em seu sono, na poltrona em frente ao sofá. Ao perceber a movimentação, os olhinhos de Luna se abriram lentamente.

— Isabella? Isabella! — A criança correu para os seus braços, abraçando-a.

— Pequena Luna! — Isabella beijou a irmã na bochecha. — Como foi o seu dia?

— Foi bom, muito bom. Hoje a professora nos ensinou sobre as cores quentes — respondeu Luna.

— Ah, é? Na segunda-feira eu terei folga, podemos pintar a noite inteira, o que acha?

— Uma maravilha!

Isabella segurou a mão de Luna, e juntas, foram até o sofá. Sue começava a acordar e se surpreendeu ao encontrar as irmãs em seu sofá.

— Chegou tarde, Isabella.

— Desculpe. O movimento estava intenso hoje.

— Você sabe que eu adoro ficar com a Luna, mas também deve saber que eu tenho horário para dormir.

— Me desculpe novamente, Sue.

— Só espero que isso não se repita, Isabella.

— Sra. Clearwater? — Isabella a chamou.

— Sim?

— Da próxima vez que eu me atrasar, se houver uma, claro, a senhora poderia deixar a Luna em casa?

— Ela só tem nove anos, Isabella.

— Com a idade dela eu já ficava sozinha em casa. É seguro.

— Está certo. Agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso dormir.

Luna e Isabella seguiram para casa. Não era um espaço grandioso, mas o suficiente para duas pessoas — às vezes três. O pai delas passava pouco tempo em casa, então não contava como morador.

Assim que entraram no apartamento 12, Luna foi diretamente ao seu quarto para dormir. Mas antes, Isabella leu para ela uma historinha e cantou alguns versos de uma música. Quando a irmã já estava dormindo, ela pegou os cadernos e livros na cabeceira para estudar. O estudo se estendeu até às quatro e meia da manhã.

Antes de ir dormir, Isabella desativou o alarme do despertador.

**#**

* * *

_n/a: Olá, queridos leitores! Aqui está o capítulo 2 de NVDA! Espero que tenham gostado! *-*_

_Quem deixar comentário recebe um teaser do próximo, mas deixem o e-mail, por favor. Mas deixem o e-mail assim: **meunome (underline) 15 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com**; do contrário, o FF corta._

**_* Lary, você não deixou o e-mail, por isso não enviei o teaser_**

_Não se esqueçam dos comentários; para mim, é muito importante saber a opinião dos leitores. E tia Annie não morde!_

_Beijos._


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, um sábado, Jacob bateu à porta de Isabella exatamente às dez e cinquenta da manhã. A pequena Luna, já desperta há algumas horas, assistia online no computador o episódio anterior de sua série favorita, _Once Upon a Time_. Assim que ouviu as batidas, ela pensou em acordar a irmã, alegando a chegada de alguém. Entretanto, Isabella parecia tão serena em seu sono que Luna ficou acanhada em acordá-la. Poderia levar em suas mãos o taco de beisebol que o pai a ensinou, há muitos anos, a usar caso algum estranho viesse lhe perturbar. No entanto, não fora preciso se munir com nenhuma arma, pois ao observar no olho mágico vira tão somente o amigo de Isabella; Jacob.

— Oi, Jake! — gritou Luna, animada com a chegada do rapaz.

Já estava acostumada à presença constante dele ali, até mesmo sugerira uma vez à irmã que ele deveria ser o seu namorado. Tão boa pessoa ele era. Mas Isabella afirmou veemente que "nós somos apenas amigos, Luna". E Luna rebatera com um "quando crescer, eu quero que o meu namorado seja como o Jake".

— Oi, Luna — respondeu Jacob, com o caderno em mãos. — A sua irmã está por aqui?

— Isabella está dormindo como uma pedra! — respondeu, indicando a porta do quarto dela. — Belly chegou bem tarde ontem.

— Então talvez seja bom eu voltar mais tarde.

— Ou você pode ficar e assistir _Once Upon a Time_ comigo!

— Eu realmente acho que é bom eu voltar depois, Luna.

— Por favor, Jake! Eu prometo que você vai gostar da série. Não seja como a Isabella.

— Ela não gosta?

— Ela só assistiu aos dois primeiros episódios da primeira temporada.

Luna fez um biquinho com os lábios, amolecendo o coração de Jacob.

— Você conseguiu me convencer — disse. — Onde está passando?

— No meu computador! Vem.

Luna o arrastou até o velho e encardido sofá da sala, buscando em seu quarto o notebook que ganhara de presente no seu aniversário de nove anos, três meses atrás, de Sue.

— Jake, você quer assistir ao primeiro episódio?

— Hum, não sei, o que você acha?

— Se você começar do primeiro, vai entender tudinho.

— Você já assistiu quantos?

— Já estou em _Lady of the Lake_, terceiro episódio da segunda temporada.

— Mas você já assistiu _Lady of the Lake?_

— Ainda não — respondeu a menina, procurando nos arquivos da pasta downloado episódio que acabara de baixar.

— Tudo bem. Vamos assistir esse então!

Durante metade do episódio, Luna estava explicando a Jacob por que aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo, quem eram os personagens e outras coisas. Além de gargalhar ao saber que o nome da cidade fictícia onde os personagens do conto de fadas estavam — por causa da maldição na Rainha Má — se chamava Storybrooke. Nos cinco minutos que faltavam para acabar, Isabella acordou assustada, com a presença de Jacob em sua sala, assistindo algo no notebook da irmã.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou Isabella, coçando os olhos. — E o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo, Jacob?

— Você disse que estava tudo bem de eu vir aqui para você me tirar algumas dúvidas. Esqueceu?

— Sim, eu disse — resmungou, caminhando até a cozinha para buscar a garrafa de água. — Mas não precisava ser tão cedo.

— São onze e meia, Isabella — retrucou Jacob.

— Hum, ok, você venceu. — Derramou a água mineral no copo de vidro. — Você já tomou café, Luna?

— Já sim — respondeu a menina. — Achei um iogurte perdido na geladeira e comi com salgadinho.

— E por que você não comeu seu cereal com leite?

— Ah, Bella, deixa de ser chata, eu tinha que aproveitar que você _tava_ dormindo pra comer besteirinhas!

— Vou tomar um banho. Quando eu voltar esteja com os livros abertos, Jacob. E vá escovar os dentes, Luna.

— Sim, senhora! — disse Jacob, batendo continência e em posição de _sentido_.

Jacob sempre fora péssimo no ensino médio, quando o assunto era economia. E lá estava ele, fazendo um curso extracurricular da matéria para obter créditos.

— Eu não sabia que você trabalhada no Roxy, Isabella. Por que você nunca me contou?

Isabella bebeu as últimas gotas do suco de laranja, antes de responder.

— Bem, você nunca me perguntou.

— Nós somos amigos, esqueceu?

— Não, mas amigos também têm segredos.

— Como você faz? — indagou, com o cenho franzido. — Digo, a universidade, seu trabalho e Luna?

— Você está sendo muito curioso, Jacob — resmungou. — Você aprendeu o suficiente. Termine os exercícios e já está liberado.

— Estou sendo expulso? — fingiu ofensa.

— Definitivamente você está sendo expulso!

•••

No domingo o Roxy Striptease Bar estava mais lotado que no sábado. Tudo isso porque Alicia faria uma apresentação completa, não apenas um pequeno show. Era apenas aos domingos que a mulata ficaria completamente nua em meio a vários homens excitados. A iluminação naquela noite também estava precária e, por isso, ninguém atenderia no salão. Os clientes viriam ao balcão buscar as suas bebidas. Isabella aproveitava que não havia nenhum cliente no balcão para observar mais atentamente ao malabarismo de Kitty, a bartender.

Por estar no balcão, o assédio por parte dos homens havia diminuído. Não havia muitas mulheres; a maior parte dos clientes pertencia ao sexo masculino, com idades entre vinte e cinco e quarenta cinco anos. Poucas mulheres frequentavam o Roxy aos domingos.

Edward Masen, claro, estava lá, juntamente com os outros dois garotos. Por ter conversado com Jacob na manhã do dia anterior, já sabia que o rapaz iria abdicar da distração noturna, pois precisaria estudar para um teste que seria aplicado na segunda-feira.

— É tão injusto, Bella — disse Nilley, aproximando-se dela.

— O que é injusto, Nilley? — perguntou Kitty, interessada no assunto, após concluir o seu espetáculo.

— A gente estar aqui, vendo essas mulheres tudo artificiais tirarem a roupa e não ter nenhum show masculino para alegrar e divertir a nossa noite.

Kitty riu.

— Você deveria dar essa sugestão ao Carson.

— Aquele ali só come na mão da Rosalie. Há boatos de que ele estão trepando.

— Nilley! — Isabella a repreendeu, preocupada que Rosalie estivesse em algum lugar, espionando a conversa das três.

— E por acaso eu estou falando alguma mentira? — resmungou.

— Não sei. Mas e se a Rosalie pega você falando dela assim? Ela pode te demitir, sabia?

— Sei, sei, sei — gesticulou com as mãos. — Mas não estou falando nenhuma mentira!

— Ótimo. Mas acho que devemos voltar ao nosso trabalho — argumentou Kitty.

Nilley bufou enquanto voltava para a adega, onde estava organizando as bebidas. Isabella, do balcão, arriscou um olhar para a mesa onde Edward e os amigos estavam. Eles pareciam estar no meio de uma conversa muito interessante.

E foi naquele momento que os olhares de Edward e Isabella se cruzaram. Ela não desviou; tampouco ele.

— Está sonhando acordada, Isabella? — perguntou Kitty estalando o dedo em frente aos olhos da garçonete para tentar despertar a colega de trabalho daquele transe.

— Você está imaginando coisas, Kitty.

— Assim como você babando aquele cara com o olhar? — ergueu as sobrancelhas, desafiando-a a negar. — Se bem que ele é bonitão mesmo... E eu não sabia da sua preferência por caras tatuados.

— Eu não prefiro...

— Oh, não? — zombou. — Então talvez seja o fato de ele ser um marombeiro?

— Kitty! — exclamou Isabella, constrangida. — Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não acho Edward nem um pouco interessante!

— Continue mentindo, Isabella. — Kitty bateu em seu ombro. — Sua sorte é que não estamos em um conto de fadas, caso contrário, seu personagem seria o Pinóquio.

A apresentação de Alicia começou minutos depois. Todos os homens — até mesmo Edward — estavam com os olhos grudados e, talvez, de boca aberta, apreciando ao show de striptease da latina. Isabella não seria hipócrita ao dizer que a mulata não era bonita; era sim. E sabia como deixar os homens maluco por tocar em seu copo. O que apenas acontecia àqueles que estavam dispostos a pagar quase mil dólares por um show particular. A presença do pole dance do palco apenas contribuía para a sensualidade a partir do momento em que a dançarina esfregava as suas partes íntimas contra a barra de ferro, aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade das pessoas ali presentes. Carson, sentado a uma mesa ao fundo, com seu largo sorriso em direção ao palco das dançarinas, estava mais que satisfeito com o lucro que receberia.

Certa vez ele até mesmo estendera um convite a Isabella, para ela ser a sua dançarina. Lembrava-se bem das palavras do chefe.

— Você é bonita, Isabella. E tem um corpo, hum — ele parou sugestivamente, enquanto a observava de cima a baixo. — Pense bem, amor. Você receberia o dobro, o triplo ou o quádruplo do que eu te pago para servir essas bebidas.

— Obrigada pela oferta, Carson, mas eu estou muito bem trabalhando de servir bebidas.

— Prometa que vai pensar — ele acariciou seu queixo com os dedos. — Olhe para Alicia, você pode ser muito melhor do que ela.

— Já disse que estou satisfeita com o meu emprego.

Ela tentou novamente escapar.

— Mas prometa que vai pensar, Isabella.

Apenas porque queria fugir, ela respondeu.

— Está bem. Eu vou pensar.

Aquela conversa ocorrera há três meses e desde então Carson nunca mais tocara no assunto. Isabella estava tão distraída com os seus pensamentos, que não percebera a aproximação de certo garoto cercado por tatuagens.

— Um centavo por seus pensamentos.

Isabella pulou, assustada, com a chegada repentina de Edward.

— Você me assustou.

— E é culpa minha se você anda tão distraída? — retrucou.

— Não. Não é. O que você quer?

— Hum, a resposta perfeita para a sua pergunta seria "você", mas como eu sei que você é uma criatura muito arisca, neste momento eu quero uma dose de uísque.

— Só um minuto.

— Ei, Isabella, espere. Não precisa buscar agora — ele a interrompeu. O uísque era apenas uma desculpa para conversar com ela.

Edward sentou-se em um dos bancos no balcão para que assim pudesse conversar mais à vontade com Isabella, embora o volume alto da música quase o tenha impelido a sugerir que fossem a lugar mais calmo.

— Fique mais um pouco — pediu. Isabella iria recusar, mas desistiu ao avistar o Bêbado Número Dois de sexta-feira, sentado a uma mesa próxima ao balcão. Era apenas Edward se afastar para ele se aproximar. E ter aquele cara nojento era o que ela não gostaria. Por isso, virou-se para o rapaz e disse:

— Está bem. O que você sugere?

— Que a gente converse um pouco.

— Nós não somos amigos, Edward.

— E não é assim que se começa uma amizade? Você já sabe o meu nome.

— E você também sabe o meu.

— Então algo sobre você que eu não saiba?

Não passou despercebido aos olhos de Isabella que ele estava curvado no balcão, muito próximo a ela. E, também, os dedos longos que acariciavam a sua mão.

— Que eu odeio trabalhar aqui.

— E por que não sai?

— Acha que é fácil encontrar um emprego? As coisas não estão fáceis, Edward.

Isabella era uma mulher muito bonita, pensou Edward enquanto a observava de mais perto. Os cabelos dela, castanhos tão escuros que chegavam a brilhar, combinando com os olhos esverdeados e a pele clara. Os lábios rosados e cheios que ele estava doido para experimentar, assim como passar com suas mãos pelo corpo perfeito dela; por todas as curvas que estavam o deixando louco.

Por que ela tinha que ser tão arisca? Seria mais fácil se ela fosse como as outras garotas, que se jogavam em cima dele. No entanto, sabia que era a dificuldade em conseguir Isabella que deixava a brincadeira mais interessante. Afinal, qual a graça em um jogo que se ganha fácil?

Entretanto, talvez por conta do álcool, Edward não conseguira controlar os seus instintos. Ele precisava beijar Isabella. Naquele momento. E, ao curvar-se mais ao balcão, segurou-a pela nuca e puxou-a de encontro a si para juntar seus lábios aos dela.

— Me larga, Edward!

Ela o empurrou para longe que, bêbado, cambaleou.

— Vem aqui, Bee.

— Você está bêbado, Edward? Que pergunta idiota, mas é claro que está!

— O que tem de mais em você me dar um beijo? A porra de um beijinho?

— Eu. Não. Quero — pontuou.

— Então vai ser assim? — resmungou ele, com os olhos que, se pudessem, estariam lançando chamas em direção à estudante de enfermagem.

— Provavelmente — respondeu, afastando-se ainda mais dele.

— Ok!

E rapidamente ele estava longe. A mesa em que ele estivera sentado com os amigos estava vazia. Inspecionou a boate com os olhos à procura da silhueta tatuada e musculosa daquele homem que, pela segunda vez, estivera tão perto de beijá-la. Quando Edward entrou novamente em seu campo de visão, a cena a seguir a deixou tanto chocada quanto enojada. Havia próximo ao palco onde as _strippers_ dançavam uma área protegida por uma grade de um metro e meio onde havia sofás em que os clientes pagavam para ter um show particular. Ao contrário de quando elas estavam no palco, ali eles podiam tocar o corpo das meninas.

Isabella sentiu algo em seu estômago embrulhar com a visão de Edward sentado no sofá tal como um rei com Alicia sentada em suas pernas enquanto as grandes mãos dele passeavam livremente pelo corpo dela. Ela correu em direção ao banheiro para vomitar o que comera no almoço. Assim que acionou a descarga, ouviu passos.

— Isabella? — Reconheceu a voz de Nilley. — Eu sei que você está aqui. Não adianta se esconder... eu vou te achar!

Uma por uma as portas foram escancaradas enquanto Nilley procurava por Isabella; assistira a todo o espetáculo. Desde o quase beijo entre aqueles dois complicados até o garoto inconsequente e bêbado estar tocando o corpo de uma stripper enquanto seus olhos estavam grudados em Isabella. Era como se inconscientemente ele estivesse enviando um recado, do tipo: "você não quer, tem quem queira!". Era uma infantilidade dos dois, sabia, mas o que podia fazer quando a amiga era tão cabeça dura?

— Vamos lá, Isabella, deixe de agir com infantilidade e vamos conversar como adultas.

Esperou por uma resposta, mas houve apenas o silêncio. Ela desacreditava de uma paixão, afinal eles se conheciam há tão pouco tempo, mas era a inegável a atração que havia entre os dois.

— Ótimo. Eu costumo conversar olhando nos olhos da pessoa, mas você não está facilitando. Tudo bem, vamos conversar com esta porta entre nós duas — parou para tomar fôlego, apoiando uma mão contra a porta. — Por que está chorando pelo Ed?

— Não estou chorando, Nilley, deixe de ser besta.

— E o que faz aqui, trancada, sozinha e chorando?

— Em primeiro lugar, não estou chorando. — E não era mentira. Sentia-se apenas arrependida de ser tão burra.

— Ok. Eu confio em você. Pode me responder uma coisa?

— O que é?

— Tem muito tempo que você tomou as bolinhas?

— Umas vinte horas, eu não lembro. Por quê?

— Bella, eu não acho que você deva continuar a se drogar. Você sempre fica assim, toda deprimida quando a droga começa a perder efeito. Pare.

Sentindo-se mais segura de suas emoções, ela abriu a porta do cubículo do banheiro.

— Eu não posso. Luna precisa de mim. Eu preciso de dinheiro para que ela possa estudar e comer... Ontem à noite ela me perguntou por que eu nunca a levei a um McDonalds antes. E eu me sinto culpada de dedicar tão pouco tempo à minha irmã.

— Só... — Nilley suspirou, sem palavras. — Você sabe a razão de eu ter sido internada, não sabe? Eu não quero o mesmo para você, Bella, tente maneirar a dosagem da droga. E, por favor, tome os antidepressivos quando estiver na fossa.

— Eu não... Eu uso apenas aos finais de semana.

— Tem certeza?

Culpada, não respondeu.

— Lembre-se de sua irmã de nove anos que precisa de você, Bella, e não de uma viciada em droga.

Uma das razões de Isabella gostar tanto de Nilley era por considerá-la como a sua mãe. Uma mãe que a deixou há dois anos. Então era como estar abraçada à Sylvie quando a amiga a apertou em seus braços. O momento havia sido atrapalhado pela chegada repentina de Rosalie, exigindo que ambas voltassem a exercer as suas funções e não a estar discutindo assuntos não admissíveis no ambiente de trabalho.

Naquela noite enquanto pegava mais uma carona com Nilley, em seu carro popular, elas fizeram uma parada em um McDonalds que funcionava vinte e quatro horas. Estava com um sorriso no rosto em poder realizar um pequeno sonho da irmã, que a recebera alegremente quando lhe mostrara o lanche que havia levado aquela noite. Mesmo sendo quase três horas da manhã, Luna não se importou em comer o sanduíche tampouco as batatas.

— Obrigada, Belly. — Luna a abraçou. — Você é a melhor "irmãe" do mundo.

— "Irmãe"? — inquiriu confusa com o uso da palavra peculiar.

— Uma mistura de irmã e mãe. Obrigada.

•••

Às cinco horas da manhã em ponto daquela segunda-feira, Isabella já estava acordada e disposta a acordar Luna para levá-la para a escolinha onde ficaria até às cinco e meia da tarde. A tarefa de acordar a irmã não era muito fácil, o sono da pequena Luna era pesado.

— Luna? Luna, já está na hora de acordar, amorzinho — chamou Isabella, próxima à orelha da criança.

Luna se remexeu, as pálpebras dela tremularam um pouco; estava acordando. Não demorou muito até que abrisse os olhos por completo.

— Belly — disse a garota, espreguiçando-se.

— Ei, princesinha! Você já está quase atrasada.

Luna hesitou por alguns minutos na cama, mas não tardou a obedecer à irmã. Aos nove anos, ela era quase uma pequena-adulta. Tomava o banho e escovava os dentes sem a ajuda de um adulto, além de vestir-se. Enquanto a menina estava no chuveiro, Isabella dirigiu-se à cozinha para preparar o cereal com leite da irmã. Ao abrir o armário percebeu a falta de vários alimentos, sabendo a explicação para o sumiço, ela se dirigiu até um quartinho aos fundos, e lá estava ele. Charlie Swan, mais conhecido como o bêbado.

O pai de Luna e Isabella estava jogado, sem camisa, no centro da cama, roncando. Uma garrafa de bebida estava aos pés da cama, assim como a embalagem de salgadinhos. Fechou a porta em silêncio, e voltou para a cozinha. Luna estava com uma toalha e as gotas de água formavam uma poça no local em que ela estava parada.

— Luna! — advertiu Isabella. — Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para se enxugar no banheiro?

— Acabou o condicionador, Belly. — Ela se explicou.

— E por que não me chamou?

— Eu chamei, mas você não ouvia.

— Desculpe, Luna. O papai está em casa.

— Ele tá em casa? — Os olhinhos de Luna brilharam.

— Está. Mas nem pense em ir vê-lo. Venha, vou te emprestar um pouco do meu condicionador.

Segurou a mãozinha de Luna para levá-la até o seu quarto.

— Não, Belly, o seu condicionador não tem cheiro de chocolate!

— Quando eu sair da universidade passo na farmácia e compro o seu condicionador com cheiro de chocolate, ok? Mas, enquanto isso, você terá que se contentar com o meu condicionador com cheiro normal!

Luna aceitou, muito a contragosto. Voltou ao banheiro para concluir o banho. Quando a mesa com o café da manhã estava pronta, Isabella discou uma rápida mensagem para Nilley.

**Mensagem enviada às 5h35 AM**

**Preciso de você. Meus comprimidos acabaram. Saio para o almoço às 13h00.**

Com a mensagem enviada, sabia que Nilley entenderia rapidamente sobre o que Isabella precisava. Fora Nilley quem a apresentara aos "comprimidos" capazes de tirar o sono e fazê-la exercer tantas atividades, como estudar pela manhã e à tarde e à noite trabalhar em uma boate até às duas horas da manhã.

Luna já estava pronta às 6h15 da manhã. Após deixar a irmã na escolinha, despediu-se da menina com um beijo na testa. O caminho até a universidade ela fez em um ônibus. As aulas naquela manhã passavam arrastadas e ela não via a hora de se encontrar com Nilley e ter em suas mãos o poderoso "comprimido mágico".

•••

— Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... — começou Jacob. — Você levou um fora da Isabella?

Edward cerrou os olhos para o amigo, que em resposta levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

— Sua amiguinha é muito arredia, você sabia?

— Isabella é demais! — disse com um sorriso exuberante, apenas para provocar o amigo. — Eu ainda não acredito que ela dispensou você, cara. Você é _Edward Masen!_ As garotas caem aos seus pés, levantam suas blusas e exibem seus peitos siliconados, e não chutam a sua bunda como se você fosse alguém como Jacob Black.

— Não seja um imbecil.

Jacob mais uma vez riu.

— Como está a sua autoestima, amigo? Em frangalhos? Você precisa de um lenço para enxugar as suas lágrimas? Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que o _deus Masen_ perderia os créditos com as mulheres.

— Com _uma_ mulher — corrigiu Edward, irritado com as piadinhas do amigo. — Se você estivesse lá, teria visto o quanto Alicia parecia muito mais suscetível que a sua amiguinha.

— Alicia...? — a testa de Jacob se enrugou. — Alicia é alguém que eu conheço?

— Certamente não.

— Ok, vamos lá, estou esperando você começar a vomitar.

Os dois estavam na academia da casa dos pais de Edward; uma mansão situada em um bairro nobre de São Francisco. Enquanto Edward se ocupava com a musculação, Jacob apenas o observava e dava os seus palpites; ele não era muito afeiçoado a exercícios físicos e, talvez por isso, fosse tão magrelo.

— Alicia é uma stripper.

— Hum, ouvi dizer que as meninas do Roxy fazem programa, toma cuidado, cara.

Edward rolou os olhos.

— Você está muito mole esta manhã — comentou Jacob, se afastando do balcão e caminhando até o local onde os pesos eram guardados. — Talvez eu devesse acrescentar mais dez quilos, está muito pesado para você, Ed?

— Não enche o meu saco, Jacob.

— Vamos lá, _deus Masen!_ Você precisa de mais músculos para reconquistar o seu lugar como o garanhão de São Francisco!

— E o que você acha de eu acertar o peso bem no meio dessa sua cara?

Jacob se esquivou, temendo realmente receber o peso em sua face. Acariciou o maxilar com os dedos.

— Para que tanta violência, cara?

— Você está me atrapalhando, Jacob, porra!

— Está bem, está bem, vou ficar calado.

Os próximos quinze minutos foram regados ao mais puro silêncio. Foram interrompidos apenas quando uma das empregadas da casa surgiu na porta com uma bandeja e dois copões com vitamina. Assim que a mulher se virou para ir embora, Jacob a seguiu com os olhos, assobiando.

— A Sra. Masen contratou outra empregada? Não conhecia essa beldade.

A mulher ainda não havia acabado de sair, de modo que ouviu o comentário de Jacob. Ela se virou e lançou um olhar fulminante para ele, que se encolheu. Edward gargalhou.

— Jessica não é para você, cara.

— E eu disse algo, por acaso?

— Mas está pensando, eu tenho certeza.

— Você disse a mesma coisa no verão passado e, ainda assim, consegui passar duas semanas com... Como é o nome dela mesmo?

— Claire.

— Exatamente.

— O problema, meu caro amigo — começou Edward, com ironia pingando em sua voz —, é que os gostos de Jessica são iguais aos seus. _Você consegue me entender?_

— Não estou... — Jacob se interrompeu, quando finalmente compreendeu. — Merda, ela é lésbica?

— _Exatamente._

— Ah, droga!

Por causa das portas de vidro, Jacob acompanhou a mulher atravessar o gramado seguindo em direção a casa.

— Como você e a Isabella se conheceram?

— De novo o assunto "Isabella"? Eu pensei que você já estava em outra, com a tal da stripper Alicia.

Edward não lhe respondeu. Jacob suspirou.

— Já disse, nós tínhamos a mesma aula, economia, no ensino médio.

— E vocês eram apenas amigos?

— Posso saber por que tanto interesse?

— E você, dá para responder?

— Só amigos, Ed, só amigos.

— E com isso eu posso supor que vocês nunca se apaixonaram um pelo outro.

— Deixa de ser absurdo! Isabella não é do tipo que namora. Ou se apaixona.

— A menos que ela goste de mulheres...

— Oh, não, você entendeu errado. Ela já namorou um cara, ou ainda namora, eu realmente não sei. Não sou do tipo que fico me metendo na vida sentimental dela.

Edward não voltou a fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre Isabella ao amigo.

Continuava intrigado com a forma que Isabella o desprezou tão abertamente, ao negar o seu beijo por mais de duas vezes. Estava acostumado às garotas que o rondavam em busca de uma diversão, encontrar uma que não correspondia às suas expectativas era realmente excitante. Ainda que não gostasse de namorar, precisava de uma garota ao seu lado, nos rachas, para exibi-la aos adversários. Naquele meio, as garotas eram vulgarmente chamadas de "mascote", e sempre era bom ter um para se gabar. E Isabella era quem ele desejava no momento; a mesma que parecia tão difícil de arrematar.

Faltando trinta minutos para as nove horas, a mãe de Edward, Esme Masen, abriu uma fresta da porta de vidro e disse aos garotos:

— Sua aula começa em vinte minutos, Edward. Cuidado para não se atrasar. E não se esqueça da vitamina. — Ao perceber que o filho não estava sozinho, disse: — Ah, olá, Jacob. Cuidado para não se atrasar também.

•••

Isabella passou a manhã inteira, impaciente, ansiando mais do que nunca a chegada do horário do almoço. Durante toda a aula ela se conservava aos fundos da sala, totalmente alheia à explicação do professor sobre a matéria. Precisava urgentemente dos comprimidos! Assim que os alunos foram liberados para o almoço, Isabella fora a primeira a colocar a mochila sobre os ombros e escapar rapidamente da sala, em direção ao refeitório.

Nilley por ironia trabalhava na universidade, como copiadora.

Ela se sentou a uma das mesas, próximas à grade para apreciar com nostalgia o gramado do outro lado. A maioria dos estudantes preferia almoçar sentado na grama, mas ela não era uma daquelas.

— Tem muito tempo que você está aqui? — Nilley havia chegado. Tirou a bolsa dos ombros e se sentou na cadeira em frente à Isabella.

— Só uns quinze minutos.

— E enquanto isso, você não comprou nada para comer?

— Não estou com fome, Ni.

— Bella... — suspirou. — Receio que ficarei em débito com você. Eu adoeci você sabe. Não pude buscar os comprimidos. Eu sinto muito.

— E agora? — O tom de voz de Isabella subiu.

— Não se preocupe. Eu liguei para um amigo meu. Ele disse que você pode conseguir a anfetamina aqui mesmo, na sua universidade.

— Com quem? — perguntou, cautelosa.

Apenas Nilley sabia que usava anfetaminas para conseguir driblar o sono e conseguir equilibrar a rotina maluca que era a sua vida. Sem o estímulo da droga, não suportaria tanta responsabilidade.

— Você não deve conhecer — murmurou Nilley. Ela começou a abrir a bolsa, retirando um pedaço de papel amassado e o estendeu a Isabella. — O nome dele é um pouco estranho. Aqui.

Isabella pegou a folha de caderno, hesitante, em seguida lendo o nome escrito ali. O grito preso na garganta quase escapou ao ler:

_Edward Masen._

— Edward Masen vende droga na universidade?

— Se ele vende, eu não sei. Talvez não. O meu contato disse que você poderia pedir a ele alguns comprimidos.

— Edward usa drogas?

— Isabella, não seja cínica, você também usa. E, afinal, você conhece o cara?

— Ele foi ao bar ontem. Perguntou por você.

— Quem perguntou por mim?

— Edward Masen.

— Eu não conheço nenhum cliente chamado Edward Masen. Você está bem, Isabella?

— Estou ótima, Nilley. Tem certeza de que não o conhece? Tatuado, alargador na orelha, olhos e cabelo preto...

Nilley inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando associar a descrição a algum cliente.

— O Ed tem essas características, mas...

— É ele! — Isabella a interrompeu.

— Ah, Bella, como você espera que eu associe um apelido ao nome verdadeiro? E Ed poderia ser o diminutivo de tantos nomes... Agora eu preciso realmente ir. Diga "oi" ao Ed.

Nilley a beijou na bochecha, deixando Isabella ali, sozinha.

Não estava com fome, então bebeu apenas uma vitamina de frutas.

Estava se preparando para voltar, até que um homem cheio de tatuagens, vestido em uma camiseta preta, que deixava seus bíceps à mostra e jeans interceptou o seu caminho.

— Quem bela coincidência! — disse Edward, com falsa surpresa. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella?

— Talvez o mesmo que você — respondeu mordaz, procurando se afastar. Ainda não havia esquecido a cena dele tocando o corpo de Alicia.

— Hum... que interessante. Eu vim cobrar a sua dívida.

— Não tenho nenhuma dívida com você, Edward. Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso passar — respondeu, tentando ultrapassá-lo. No entanto, ele era muito maior e mais forte do que ela, impedindo-a de escapar.

— Não tão rápido, Bee.

— Me larga, Edward.

— Já disse que pode me chamar de Ed. Eu gosto de ver a sua boquinha ao dizer "Ed", é excitante, sabia?

— Seu nome é Edward. Agora me largue ou eu vou gritar!

Ele a soltou imediatamente.

— Deixa de ser tão arredia, Bee. Talvez nós devêssemos ser amigos.

— Não dá pra existir uma amizade quando uma das partes quer, a todo o momento, arrancar as roupas do outro.

— E, de acordo com a sua teoria, eu sou aquele que arrancaria as suas roupas ou que teria as roupas arrancadas?

— O primeiro caso, Edward.

— Então você não quer arrancar as minhas roupas? — alisou o peito, fazendo com que o olhar de Isabella baixasse até as mãos dele.

— Não, eu não quero — respondeu convicta. _Ou quase._ — Na verdade, eu quero uma coisa.

— E o que seria?

— Uma amiga minha me disse que você tem algo que eu quero muito. Eu posso comprar.

— E o que seria? — repetiu.

Isabella olhou ao redor deles para ver se havia alguém ouvindo a conversa, ao constatar que havia apenas eles dois, ela disse.

— Bolinhas.

Edward ficou em silêncio.

— Você quer bolinhas? — ele cruzou os braços, destacando ainda mais os bíceps.

— Não só quero como preciso.

— E quem lhe disse que eu tenho?

— Nilley. Nilley disse que eu podia conseguir os comprimidos com você.

— Você se droga, Isabella?

— Não sou nenhuma viciada, se essa é a sua preocupação. Os comprimidos me ajudam a ficar sem sono. Eu tenho uma irmã de nove anos que estuda em uma escolinha em outro bairro. Estudo em tempo integral na universidade. À noite eu trabalho no Roxy, você viu a hora que eu saio? Sim, às duas e meia da manhã. Chego em casa às três, estudo até às quatro e meia e preciso estar acordada às cinco.

— Só é você e a sua irmã?

— Eu tenho um pai, mas ele é um bêbado e imprestável, então não conta. Eu sou quem o sustenta.

— Venha comigo. — Edward a puxou pelo braço. Isabella hesitou. — Vamos para um lugar menos público. Não estamos em Berkeley ou Holanda onde fumar _marijuana_ não é crime.

— Dá pra falar mais baixo? — repreendeu. — E não estamos indo fumar maconha!

— Tanto faz.

— Você vai me arranjar às bolinhas ou não? Tenho certeza de que sou capaz de encontrar outro fornecedor.

— E o que eu ganharia em troca?

— Nada.

Edward suspirou.

— Ok. Vem comigo.

Edward a levou ao antigo laboratório químico da universidade, que atualmente era um local abandonado. Sentaram-se no chão, recostados à parede enquanto ele tirava de dentro da mochila a droga.

— Bem, eu não tenho anfetamina em comprimido, apenas pó. Você já inalou alguma vez? — Isabella negou.

— Hum, não trouxe o papel. Você tem algum dólar na sua bolsa?

Isabella, ainda assustada, confirmou.

— É muito fácil, Isabella. Eu vou colocar o pó aqui, vai parecer um baseado — ele riu. — Você só precisa aspirar, ok?

Ela confirmou e ele a ensinou como era que se fazia. Assim que ele terminou, Isabella repetiu as mesmas coisas que Edward havia feito.

Não era uma experiência agradável.

**#**

* * *

**Ah, gente, não me desanimem! Eu tenho 11 favoritos e 13 alertas. Entretanto - eu sei, é chato cobrar, mas eu PRECISO saber o que vocês estão achando - o capítulo anterior recebeu 5 comentários. **

**Obrigada de coração a Lorena Vitória, BellsCristina, A, carol flor bell e Josy Bruck pelos comentários.**

**Perdão se eu esqueci de enviar o teaser a alguém. Minha última semana foi uma loucura! :(**

**Deixem o e-mail para receber o teaser ;)**

**Leitores fantasmas, apareçam! Annie é muito amiga da Samara (sim, a menina de 'O Chamado' e estamos planejando puxar os pés de vocês, fantasminhas! Hahaha**

**Ah, e obrigada a minha beta, Lis, e a sua memória fotográfica por consertar os meus errinhos s2**

**Até breve!**

**Beijos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

.

.

— Hum, obrigada — agradeceu Isabella, tentando se levantar. Edward a impediu, claro, segurando-a pela mão.

— Eu conheço uma forma melhor e mais prazerosa de você me agradecer, Abelhinha.

— Você ainda não desistiu, Edward?

— Claro que não, bobinha. Persistência é um dos meus nomes, não sabia?

— Eu acho devia desconfiar — torceu os lábios, tentando recolher a mão que ele segurava.

— Realmente devia — assentiu.

O sorriso de Edward, aquele que deixava seus lindos e brancos dentes à mostra a fez perder o foco. _Mantenha o foco!_, ela comandou firme, ordenando os pensamentos a não mais se confundirem sempre que estava em sua intimidante presença.

— Mas, me diga uma coisa? — desafiou, erguendo as petulantes sobrancelhas. — Como eu poderia saber, se nem mesmo o conheço?

— Não conhece porque não quer. Tem certeza de que nunca ouviu falar de mim?

Isabella pensou por um minuto, colocando em ordem a lista de _qualidades _do malandro à sua frente.

— Um imã para confusão, briguento, participa de competições ilegais, é usuário de droga, tem fama de pegador... Hum, será que eu me esqueci de algo? — Sorriu, vitoriosa. — Se faltou algo na lista é porque eu me esqueci de comprar uma de suas biografias que as suas fãs fizeram para você.

Edward riu alto.

— Existe realmente uma biografia? Essas meninas me adoram!

— Como vou saber? — Os olhos de Isabella se alargaram. — Existe?

— Não. Mas não seria má ideia. E sobre a sua lista... — A expressão de Edward, de divertida passou para irritada. — Nós temos algo em comum, Abelhinha — disse ele, buscando dentro do bolso do jeans o maço de cigarros.

O tabaco era, sem dúvida, a sua droga favorita.

— Não me diga! — ironizou. — E o que seria?

— Você nunca aprendeu a não julgar as pessoas antes de analisar a si mesma? Você enche a boca para me acusar de ser um usuário de drogas, mas, veja você — apontou para ela. — Há poucos instantes estava dando uma _puxadinha!_

— Você fala como se fosse cocaína. São apenas anfetaminas, e, me responda: qual estudante de qualquer universidade sendo pressionado de todas as formas possíveis não faz uso de uma droga ou outra em momentos oportunos?

— Jacob não fuma nem mesmo um cigarro.

— São raras as exceções.

Isabella fitou o relógio no punho, aliviada por estar em seu dia de sorte. Em vinte minutos a sua classe precisaria estar reunida no auditório, pois teriam uma palestra com alguém muito famoso do seu departamento.

— Está na minha hora.

Edward levantou-se antes que Isabella ousasse procurar apoio na parede para erguer-se, pois a mão grande e máscula do rapaz estava estendida em sua direção. Segurou-a para conseguir impulso e logo estava de pé, frente a frente a ele.

Ele se curvou apenas para recolher as mochilas jogadas no local em que estavam_puxando_. Isabella olhou para os lados, sem saber se devia agradecer pelas bolinhas ou simplesmente correr o mais longe possível dele, pois sua presença a deixava com os pensamentos como pequenas bolhas de sabão.

— Nos vemos hoje à noite — prometeu ele. _— No Roxy._

Se Edward Masen não fosse um sujeito muito presunçoso teria corrigido e lhe dito que trabalhava no Roxy apenas as sextas, sábados e domingos. Naquela segunda-feira, teria a noite inteira para brincar e dar a atenção necessária à Luna. Mas como ele era aquele que a perseguia tentando arrematá-la como se Isabella fosse uma peça em exibição de um leilão e ele, o milionário disposto a comprar a peça, não negou.

_Ele que fosse até o Roxy e batesse com a cara contra as grades; não iria encontrá-la!_

_—_Até mais tarde, então — disse, se afastando, com um sorriso largo em seus lábios.

— Então agora vocês são, tipo, melhores amigos para sempre, como aquela música idiota da Miley Cyrus? — zombou Jacob.

— Que música, cara? — retrucou Edward, seguindo em direção ao estacionamento para buscar a sua moto.

— _True friend. _Algo como_ escrever os nomes nas cartas e cartões_ — Edward o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e completou antes mesmo que o melhor amigo fizesse conclusões errôneas sobre estar ouvindo músicas de mulherzinhas. — Opa, opa, a culpa é da Allison, ok?

— E eu disse alguma coisa por acaso?

— Esse seu sorriso está dizendo por você, Ed. A culpa é da Allison, eu queria muito, mas não posso quebrar todos os CDs da Miley Cyrus que ela coleciona!

— Você já tentou quebrar algum, então?

— Cacete, mas é claro que sim! Acha que é fácil ouvir a minha irmã gritar como uma maluca _"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation". _Ela_ tem _que se preocupar com o cacete da reputação, ela é só uma menininha!

— Certo, certo — Edward concordou enquanto desciam as escadas. O prédio de Anatomia ficava a três minutos do departamento de enfermagem. Mesmo que isso significasse que ele chegaria atrasado, a conversa com Isabella valeu à pena. — Mas você está ciente de que é apenas a letra de uma música, não está?

— Uma música diz muito sobre o que uma pessoa quer — Jacob coçou a nuca. — Pelo menos foi isso que a sua mãe me disse quando me encontrou ouvindo um daqueles hip hop. _"Você não é nenhum garoto do Bronx para ouvir este tipo de música, Jacob Black!"_imitou a voz de Esme.

— E ouvir hip hop...

— É. Você já sabe o fim da história — entortou os lábios. — Mas, você e a Isabella... hein? Quem diria!

— Descobri que ela não é tão inacessível quanto eu pensei — tirou a chave da moto de dentro do bolso. — Nós vamos ao Roxy hoje à noite.

— Caramba, Ed, ir no sábado e domingo não foram suficientes?

— Você vai ou não, cara?

— Claro que vou. Nada no mundo vai me fazer perder assistir ao segundo _round_ da Isabella chutando o seu traseiro.

Isabella chegou à casa da Sra. Clearwater às 18h45. A mulher de sessenta e poucos anos estava um pouco pálida e com o semblante abatido, mas alegara que era apenas uma virose, até mesmo fingira uma tosse. Quando relanceou Isabella, Luna estava estonteante em poder passar algum tempo com a irmã. Ainda que estivesse todos os dias dos últimos dois anos ao lado de Isabella, aquela era a primeira vez em que a irmã estaria _apenas_ para ela. Longe do trabalho. Longe dos livros. Longe do papai alcoólatra. Apenas para se divertirem.

— Finalmente vamos usar as tintas! — A menina comemorou com alguns pulinhos por finalmente poder usar a caixa de tintas que Sue a presenteou.

Durante algumas horas elas estavam esparramadas no tapete felpudo, com várias folhas de papel e muitos potes de tintas de variadas cores, onde pintavam os desenhos das princesas da Disney que Isabella procurara no Google.

— Podemos pintar o cabelo da Ariel de azul, Belly? — perguntou Luna, olhando admirada para o desenho da princesa Tiana e seus cabelos verdes e vestido rosa.

— O cabelo da Ariel é vermelho, Luna. Ficaria melhor pintar de vermelho, pois é a cor original.

— Mas o vermelho é a cor que todos pintam, inclusive você! — acusou, apontando com o dedo o cabelo vermelho do seu desenho da Ariel. — Você sempre diz que eu tenho de fazer diferente. Então vou pintar o cabelo da Ariel de azul.

Isabella ficou sem argumentos contra a explicação da irmã de apenas nove anos, que falava tão dissuasiva como se fosse uma mocinha de dezesseis anos.

— Então você pode pintar de azul.

Enquanto Luna molhava o pincel na tinta azul para aplicar no desenho da sereia Ariel, Isabella cobria o contorno dos olhos da princesa com o hidrocor preto da irmã. No final das contas haviam feito uma aposta sobre quem pintaria melhor a Ariel, e Jacob, no próximo sábado era quem ia escolher.

Luna já estava contando com a sua vitória, pois o amigo de sua irmã a adorava.

A alguns minutos de distância daquele prédio quase desmoronando em uma área pouco preservada de São Francisco, Jacob e Edward estavam no Roxy bebendo uma cerveja na área comum do bar.

— Ed? — chamou Nilley, surpresa com a presença do rapaz em plena segunda-feira. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Estava entediado... — respondeu, sem nunca se desprender de sua procura por Isabella.

— Devo trazer uma cerveja para você, então?

— Já pedimos uma cerveja.

— Você está me traindo, Ed? —perguntou Nilley, realmente surpresa por ter sido trocada.

— Você é a minha preferida, Nilley, mas não estava aqui quando eu cheguei.

— Hoje é segunda-feira! — ela sorriu, a decepção já no passado. _Ou não completamente no passado._ Ela aproximou a boca do ouvido de Edward, murmurando. — Mas, por favor, me diga o nome da vaca que te roubou de mim. Eu prometo não fazer nada além de arrancar os olhos dela, talvez os dedos, as unhas... _Só o nome._

— Não perguntei o nome dela.

— Ai, que droga! — empertigou-se, sorrindo.

— Mas, é sério, que diabo você está fazendo aqui em plena segunda-feira? Era para estarmos com as portas fechadas, mas o idiota do Carson pensa apenas nos lucros.

Divagou Nilley, apoiando sem querer o cotovelo na mesa dos garotos.

— Nilley! — ouviram o grito de Rosalie.

— Volto assim que a bruaca me liberar.

Cinco minutos após a saída inesperada de Nilley, Edward continuava à procura de Isabella, sem nenhum resultado. A garota que os atendera minutos atrás apareceu depois de alguns minutos com a cerveja. Era uma asiática com o semblante marcado pelo cansaço.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui por causa dela, Ed — começou Jacob. — Sim, ela é bonita. Tem um corpo espetacular e sem aquelas roupas deve ser uma delícia.

— Deixe de ser idiota, Jacob. Eu, hum, não estou aqui por causa dela.

— Mas é claro que está! — teimou o mais novo. — Eu vi os seus olhares para ela, Ed, não tente negar.

— E que porra você estava fazendo para me seguir com os olhos?

— Qualquer um seria capaz de vê-lo babando por ela. Mas, preciso concordar com você, ela é realmente uma gostosa!

— De quem você está falando?

— Da dançarina, é claro.

O Roxy estava vazio; havia apenas eles dois e mais um grupo de pessoas que não completariam quinze.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade que lhe surgiu assim que avistou Nilley. Ao vê-lo novamente, seguiu em sua direção.

— Ei, Ed! — disse Nilley, batendo levemente em seu ombro. — Consegui me livrar da Rosalie. Aquela ali consegue ser uma vaca quando quer. Enfim, um dia eu serei presa por enfiar a cabeça dela dentro de uma privada cheia de merda.

Os dois meninos riram. Mas Edward já estava irritado em estar ali, há duas horas, e nenhum sinal da _Abelhinha_.

— A sua amiga, Isabella, esteve procurando por mim em busca de droga.

— São as anfetaminas de Bella. Coitadinha dela se ficar sem a droga.

— Ela é viciada?

— Não diria viciada... Isabella começou há um ano e meio; era quase impossível ela aguentar o ritmo sem desmaiar no banheiro.

— Ela não está aqui hoje?

— _Hã_, não. Hoje é a folga de Bella. Hoje e os próximos três dias.

Nilley se afastou porque Rosalie a estava chamando, _novamente_, para limpar os banheiros. Não demorou muito até que os garotos pagassem as bebidas que consumiram e seguiram cada um para a sua casa.

— Ed, a sua vitamina está em cima da mesa. Não se atrase, querido!

Ouviu a voz de Esme enquanto ainda estava no banho. Com o celular na viva-voz ele conversava com Emmett.

— E que merda nós vamos fazer em frente ao prédio de _enfermagem_? Porra, Ed, me escuta, eu preciso falar com você, é urgente, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, cara.

— Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa, hum, uma garota. Dá pra concordar logo?

— Não ferre com tudo, cara, ou eu mesmo trato de cortar as suas bolas com a tesoura.

Emmett finalmente concordara com Edward em fazer a reunião em frente ao departamento _de Isabella,_ pois assim poderia encurralá-la nas primeiras horas da manhã, por ter recebido um bolo.

_Ninguém furava com Edward Masen. Nem mesmo alguém como Isabella._

Ele e os amigos estavam no pátio, cada um montado em suas motos, enquanto discutiam os negócios das próximas corridas.

— Zane descobriu uma estrada abandonada em Chinatown, é perfeito para o esquema — explicou Emmett.

— E já tem data para a próxima corrida? — indagou Edward.

— Em duas semanas. Os caras de Berkeley estão querendo participar... Mas não dei nenhuma resposta definitiva sobre a entrada deles — respondeu Emmett, cauteloso.

— Você tá maluco, cara? — explodiu Peter, um rapaz com cabelos curtos, algumas tatuagens e olhos amendoados.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia envolver os caras de Berkeley — comentou Edward. — Eles só trazem problemas!

Lembrou-se de um acontecimento no ano anterior, em que estavam em um dos rachas numa estrada abandonada com os caras de São Francisco, Berkeley e São Diego. Algum deles dera com a língua nos dentes sobre o local privado em que aconteceriam as competições, tendo como resultado a chegada da polícia uma hora depois de estarem a postos, prontos para começar. Por sorte todos conseguiram fugir e não houve nenhuma prisão.

— Esqueça o que aconteceu no ano passado, Ed — disse Emmett. — Se a polícia novamente aparecer, eu me encarregarei de arrancar uma por uma as bolas dos caras de Berkeley ou de qualquer outro mané que der com a língua nos dentes.

_Emmett tinha uma obsessão por cortar bolas!_, pensou Peter.

A discussão sobre colocar ou não os nomes dos caras de Berkeley continuou por mais alguns minutos, até Jacob chegar, completamente afoito.

— Já conseguiu juntar os cacos da sua reputação, Ed?

— Acho que a minha vontade é de partir a sua cara ao meio. E, ao contrário da minha reputação, eu não pegaria os "cacos" para juntá-los.

— Você não faria isso, meu amigo — zombou Jacob, esmurrando o ombro de Ed. — Você me ama!

— Ah, mas tenha certeza que eu faria!

— E como você explicaria isso a _Ellie_? Sua mãe gosta muito de mim, Ed.

— O caso é que _Esme_ gosta de qualquer animal, principalmente você.

— Também não precisa ferir os meus sentimentos, babaca.

— Que diabo está acontecendo aqui? — interviu Zane, confuso com a troca gratuita de farpas entre Edward e Jacob.

— Está acontecendo uma coisa inacreditável! — argumentou Jacob. — Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não é uma mulher que está correndo atrás do _Poderoso Edward Masen_. É justamente o contrário!

Os rapazes ali assobiaram e Edward fechou a cara.

— E eu não estou contando a história inteira — sorriu zombeteiro para Edward antes de continuar. — A garota que o nosso garanhão está tentando conquistar não dá a mínima para ele.

Os quatro rapazes riram estrondosamente com a notícia, parecendo jubilosos que Edward finalmente fosse recusado por alguém do sexo feminino — o que não era muito comum.

— E quem é ela?

Jacob se encarregaria de dizer feliz quem era a mulher que Edward estava tentando arrematar como sua; a arisca e impaciente Isabella.

No entanto, nem precisou desperdiçar a sua saliva, pois a moça havia acabado de chegar. Com uma saia plissada e uma camiseta por dentro e sapatilhas, ela parecia uma bonequinha, e, para completar o seu visual juvenil, uma linda trança nos cabelos castanhos claros.

— Ali está à sortuda! — disse Jacob em um sussurro. — _Isabella Swan! — _anunciou, com uma voz esquisita de garoto de comercial de carros.

Os garotos fizeram sons com a boca, tirando sarro de Edward, enquanto outros lhe davam socos nos ombros. Ele a seguiu com o olhar.

Sem nenhuma palavra aos amigos, ele desceu da moto, e correu para alcançá-la.

— Ei, Isabella! — chamou.

Isabella se virou para ele.

— Hum, oi — respondeu ela. — O que está fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba este prédio é da área de saúde e você não me parece com alguém que esteja cursando a matéria.

— Está certa — ele coçou a nuca, nervoso. — O meu prédio fica do outro lado, mas eu precisava, hã, falar com você.

Eles voltaram à caminhada, lado a lado.

— Já está falando.

— Você não estava na boate — acusou.

— Claro que não. Era a minha folga.

— Você não disse que estaria folgando.

— E você ao menos perguntou? — retrucou.

— Vou me lembrar de ser mais específico com você — disse ele.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Tem planos para hoje à noite?

— Na verdade, Nilley e eu marcamos de ir assistir um filme.

— Qual filme? — perguntou curioso.

— Filme de mulherzinha, Edward. Não é a sua praia.

— E como você sabe?

— Você é muito irritante, sabia? Sai do meu pé, Edward.

— Não estou _no seu pé_, se você ainda não notou.

Isabella parou abruptamente em frente a uma porta; Edward leu minutos depois que ali se tratava de uma biblioteca. Entrou com Isabella, seguindo-a pelos corredores enquanto buscava os grossos livros de anatomia.

— Você me deve o nome do filme.

— _O casamento do meu ex._

_— _Com aquele cara,_ Josh Duhamel?_

_— _É. Como você sabe?

Um largo sorriso se apoderou dos lábios cheios e vermelhos de Edward.

— O cara fez o Tenente William Lennox em _Transformers_. E uma vez eu fui forçado a assistir _O casamento_ por... _Allison._

Isabella permaneceu em silêncio. _Allison devia ser uma de suas namoradas. Argh!_

— Allison é a irmã do Jacob — esclareceu. Isabella arregalou os olhos, surpresa, pois não sabia que Jacob tinha uma irmã. Se fosse realmente verdade o que Edward dizia. — E aonde você pretende assistir? O filme não está mais em cartaz há 3 anos.

— É claro que não está. Vamos fazer uma sessão de cinema na casa de Nilley.

Estava ao lado de Isabella quando ela depositou os seis grossos livros em cima do balcão para computar a retirada. Depois de pronto, ela se dirigiu à saída.

— Deixe-me a ajudar com os livros — ele pediu.

— Não está tão ruim assim... posso levá-los sozinha.

— Não seja teimosa, Abelhinha.

Tomou os livros dos braços de Isabella e se surpreendeu com o peso.

Ele a deixou em frente à sua classe.

— Acho que nos vemos por aí, Bella — disse, se afastando.

Isabella o encarou sumir do seu campo de visão.

— Edward Masen a está perseguindo? Mas por quê? — perguntou Nilley, procurando dentre as caixas o disco DVD do filme estrelado por Josh Duhamel.

Eram oito e meia da noite e estavam as duas, usando pijamas de flanela e meias listradas, à espera de um filme com homens bonitos para animar a noite ociosa. Luna dormia como um anjo no quarto de hóspedes.

— Não sei, na verdade eu não fiz nada, mas todo o lugar que eu estou... Lá está ele.

— E eu ainda contribuí lhe dando o contato dele para conseguir a droga.

— Não foi tão ruim... Mas Edward não tinha as _bolinhas_ e eu achei desconfortável ter que cheirar a droga como se aquele pó fosse a própria marijuana.

— Sinto muito, Bella.

— Ainda não encontrou o DVD?

— Hum, não.

O celular de Nilley começou a tocar e ela abandonou as caixas para ir atender a chamada. Era o seu namorado. Doze minutos depois ela voltava com uma proposta.

— Em uma semana um amigo do meu namorado vai preparar uma festa. Terão muitas pessoas interessantes, principalmente homens!

Mesmo estando beirando quase os vinte e cinco anos, Nilley conservava o mesmo espírito jovem.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado, Nilley.

— Está me comparando a você, uma criatura quase assexuada?

— Coitada de você se fosse alguém como eu.

— Só vou te perdoar porque o Peter e eu estamos juntos há poucas semanas. Ele é um fofo, Bella! Mesmo sendo tão mais jovem do que eu. — Nilley suspirou como uma adolescente apaixonada. — Acho que estou vivendo um filme como _De repente trinta_, mas na minha versão seria _"De repente dezesseis"! _Porque estou muito longe dos trinta, minha amiga.

— Fico feliz por você, Ni.

— Ah, Bella, diga-me, com toda sinceridade, quando foi à última vez que você transou? — alfinetou Nilley, com seu característico bom humor.

— Hum... — Isabella fingiu pensar. Poderia mentir para Nilley e dizer que sua última relação sexual havia sido há um mês, para não fazer com que o alerta "temos que fazer a Isabella encontrar um ótimo parceiro de foda" começasse a apitar. Entretanto, mentir ocasionaria em mais mentiras e não queria estar envolvida em uma rede de falsidade.

— Foi com o meu último namorado...

— Aquele babaca que traiu você no ensino médio com a sua... não, ela não era melhor amiga; com aquela serpente?

— Ele mesmo...

— E você ainda estava no ensino médio? Isabella! Quantos anos têm desde a última vez? E eu quero números, números exatos. Para algo serviu o professor de matemática: "a matemática é a única ciência exata".

— Cinco anos... — murmurou.

— Eu não posso acreditar! — Nilley praticamente gritou. — São cinco anos, Isabella. E você tem vinte e um anos.

— A culpa não é minha... — Tentou defender-se.

— Claro que a culpa é sua! Você é assim por que quer, Isabella! Homens aos seus pés é o que não falta. O Ed correndo atrás de você como um cachorrinho a espera de carinho é a prova de que estou certa.

— Edward não é o tipo de homem que eu imaginei a minha vida inteira, Nilley.

— Ah, é? E como seria este homem? Deixe-me lembrar do nome do personagem daquele livro que a peguei lendo, no banheiro, com a desculpa de uma diarreia — Nilley enrugava a testa de uma forma engraçada, forçando a sua mente a se lembrar. — Tenho certeza de que começa com F. Fiz... Fitz... Fizt...

— Fitzwilliam Darcy? — questionou Isabella.

— Acho que é ele mesmo.

— Ah, Nilley, se você dedicasse algumas horas do seu tempo livre na leitura de um livro...

— Desculpe, querida, mas isso para mim é uma perda de tempo! São histórias inventadas, Isabella! Os personagens não existem. A trama foi arquitetada por uma pessoa como eu e você. Pare de se iludir.

— Não estou me iludindo. E, se estou, não sou a única.

— Desisto de tentar enfiar um pouco de sensatez nessa sua cabecinha.

Isabella preferiu não replicar; gostaria de dizer a Nilley que só conservava aquela opinião por nunca ter se apaixonado por nenhum personagem literário. São homens e mulheres que não existem na vida real, mas sempre há algum detalhe o qual nos identificamos e é exatamente aquele detalhe que faz com que nos apeguemos aos personagens.

No entanto, ela decidiu por um assunto saudável.

— Sobre a festa que o seu namorado misterioso vai oferecer...

— Não é o meu namorado. É o amigo dele. Você vai?

— Mas é claro que sim! — Tentou impor entusiasmo à sua voz, até mesmo sacudiu as mãos tentando demonstrar a sua vontade em ir.

— Ótimo. Procura o DVD para mim? Tenho certeza de que ele está nesta caixa... — estendeu-a a Isabella. — Vou buscar a pipoca — disse Nilley enquanto seguia em direção à cozinha para buscar a pipoca. Despejou-a em dois baldes personalizados que receberam de cortesia no cinema quando foram assistir a estreia de um filme juvenil.

Deitaram-se no tapete da sala de estar do micro-apartamento de Nilley e assistiram, em silêncio, o filme _O casamento do meu ex_. Em todo o filme, a atenção de Nilley estava em Josh Duhamel e a sua atuação. Claro que não era imune a paixão pelos personagens fictícios. Mas o que a diferenciava de Isabella, era que sabia diferenciar o real e o fictício. E, observando atentamente o balde personalizado com os personagens do filme mais comentado do momento, concluiu que nenhum homem da vida real teria o romantismo e o amor incondicional que o vampiro do filme adolescente nutria por sua humana.

— Dê uma magnífica razão para me convencer a lhe passar o número do celular de Isabella.

Edward e Jacob estavam no salão de jogos da casa do primeiro, jogando no videogame a um jogo de luta.

— Porque este foi o combinado — retrucou Ed, sem desviar a sua atenção da tela da TV, procurando não se desconcentrar no jogo e, assim, receber como prêmio o número do celular de Isabella.

— Ah, droga! A Isabella vai me odiar por toda uma vida se ela descobrir que eu passei o número do celular dela para o cara que ela odeia.

— Ela não me odeia.

— Claro que odeia, bundão! Ela se recusou a beijar você umas trezentas vezes.

— Ela _ainda_ não me beijou — Travou o maxilar.

— Ora, ora! Edward Masen preocupado com um beijinho. Se eu bem me lembro, você era mais apegado a uma boa foda.

Por um milésimo de segundo, Jacob se distraiu. E havia sido o suficiente para que Edward vencesse o jogo.

— Ganhei!

— Ah, merda! Eu dou a você o número de Chelsy ou Joanna. Mas, por favor, não me peça o da Isabella!

— A nossa aposta foi bem clara, Jacob.

— E não podemos mudar o prêmio?

— Não!

— Ed...

— Fui bem específico. Se você ganhasse, eu lhe emprestava a minha Yamaha por um mês. No caso de eu ganhar, o número de Isabella.

— Não serve o e-mail? O Facebook? Twitter? Você pode alimentar a sua fantasia babando nas fotos que ela posta no Instagram.

_Edward não precisava saber que Isabella não possuía as redes sociais citadas, fora o Facebook._

— O número do celular dela — disse com uma voz complacente.

Vencido, Jacob puxou o celular de dentro do bolso do jeans e procurou entre os milhares de contatos o nome "Isabella S". Ao encontrá-lo, pensou em modificar.

Parecendo ler os pensamentos do amigo, Edward ameaçou:

— E caso o número não pertença a Isabella, você perde a Ninja.

Jacob choramingou com a ameaça de perder a sua moto. Isabella que o perdoasse.

— Porra, cara, você não está sendo justo.

— Anda logo, Jacob.

— Droga!

Depois de relutar por mais alguns minutos, Jacob por fim passou o número de Isabella a Edward, com a promessa de não avisar à garota arisca que o viciado em adrenalina planejava ligar em breve.

Muito em breve.

**#**

* * *

**Dois avisos: a autora NÃO é hater da Miley Cyrus, pelo contrário. Mas o Jacob precisava odiar alguma música e respectivamente algum cantor, então... *-* Ah, e eu adoro True Friend. Me deixem! U_u haha**

**E segundo, reforçando o aviso nas notas iniciais da fanfic: a autora (eu, Annie K) não faz apologias à prostituição ou ao uso de droga. A Bella usa anfetaminas/bolinha (NÃO cocaína ou maconha), uma droga muito conhecida entre os estudantes com as justificativas que foram explicadas pela própria personagem. Claro que haveria outros métodos (e menos destrutivos), mas... Ela teve os seus motivos. E sobre o Edward usar: vocês o compreenderão aos poucos. E repetindo: não faço apologias à droga: é uma história fictícia. Então, criancinhas da tia Annie, nada de seguir os passos da personagem. :X**

**O capítulo 5 ainda não está escrito, então eu não posso estimar a data da próxima postagem. Talvez as postagens de NVDA aconteçam de quinze em quinze dias. Espero que compreendam, pois eu tenho outras fanfics para escrever, no meu pouco tempo livre.**

**É isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. *-***

**Um obrigada do tamanho do universo a minha beta Lis **

**Quem comentou e não recebeu o teaser: minhas sinceras desculpas. São tantas coisas para fazer, e eu acabo me esquecendo de uma coisa ou outra.**

**Reviews não respondidos: vou tentar respondê-los no fim de semana. Mas saibam que eu li um a um e adorei as palavras de vocês. **

**É isso.**

**Volto em duas semanas.**

**Beijos, A.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Nos dias que se seguiram, Edward Masen esteve ocupado demais com as pendências da universidade, para dedicar-se à excitante tarefa que era _perseguir_ Isabella. O fato de ela não ligar a mínima para a sua fama no campus, despertava o seu interesse de forma intrigante. No momento em que montava em sua moto e colocava no capacete na cabeça, sentiu o peso do celular no bolso da jaqueta e lembrou-se, como acontecia havia duas semanas, que na agenda do telefone continha o número daquela por quem estava interessado. Porém, como aconteceu das outras vezes, afastou o ímpeto de ligar para ela.

— Você está ficando um maluco, cara. Um maluco obsessivo do caralho! — Era o que dizia o seu melhor amigo, Jacob. — É sério, Ed, para de perseguir a garota!

— Não estou perseguindo ninguém! — defendia-se. — Não é a minha culpa se a garota está nos lugares em que eu pretendo ir. Desta forma, não seria Isabella a perseguidora e eu, o perseguido?

Como resposta, recebeu apenas um soco no ombro. Jacob endureceu o rosto antes de dar continuidade à sua admoestação.

— Se eu não te conhecesse bem, Ed, até acreditaria nessa sua conversa fiada — debochou. — Mas o caso não é este, _você_ está perseguindo a Bella.

Edward deu de ombros, fazendo caso do aviso de Jacob, sobre a sua perseguição extravagante. Isabella era apenas uma garota. Uma garota bonita, um pouco selvagem e com uma língua tão felina quanto os seus olhos.

— Não seja tão exagerado, Jacob.

— Ah, você quer que eu deixe de ser exagerado? — ironizou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o amigo. — Na verdade, eu acho que quem precisa deixar de ser _demasiadamente _irritante e perseguidor não sou eu, é você!

A pequena discussão entre os amigos teve o seu fim quando Emmett aparecera para dar aos dois, o endereço do racha que aconteceria em algumas semanas. Jacob segurara o pequeno papel em formato de retângulo com tanta força entre os dedos, que não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo, completamente amassado, horas depois.

Na sexta-feira, algumas horas antes do início das aulas, Edward pegou o caminho inverso à universidade, seguindo com a sua moto até o Hospital Geral de São Francisco. Não gostava de hospitais, principalmente, por causa dos tons claros, o odor e por saber que, estando naquele âmbito só havia duas saídas: a cura ou a morte. Algumas enfermeiras que cruzava no corredor eram familiares; já as vira uma vez ou duas, quando ele ou a mãe — ou ambos — estavam ali para acompanhar Matteo em suas sessões.

Aquele era o último corredor antes de chegar a uma porta cuja placa metálica apontava o seguinte nome: "Dr. Carlisle Cullen". A porta, como de costume, estava aberta. Ele bateu duas vezes o punho contra o vidro, e quase automaticamente, surgiu um sonoro "pode entrar".

A sala era clara e com poucos objetos pessoais. Possuía uma escrivaninha em que um homem conhecido escrevia algo em uma prancheta, com a cabeça abaixada. O homem ali sentado levantou o rosto e mirou Edward com os olhos passando pela surpresa e em seguida, felicidade.

— Edward Masen! — Ele disse, ajustando os óculos que desciam por seu nariz. — Que imensa surpresa vê-lo aqui, meu rapaz!

A voz pertencia a Carlisle Cullen, o diretor administrativo do Hospital Geral de São Francisco, e também amigo de sua família. O homem de cinquenta e poucos anos, cabelos grisalhos, alto e um pouco acima do peso; o que era destacado pela barriga saliente por sobre a camisa social branca com listas azuis.

— Como vai, Dr. Cullen?

— Não fique tímido, meu rapaz — contestou Carlisle, sorridente.

Edward escondeu as mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans, aproximando-se da escrivaninha do mais velho.

— Sente-se, Edward, para a sua sorte eu não coloquei nenhuma piranha nesta cadeira — apontou a poltrona acolchoada em frente a sua mesa. — Não sabe como estou contente com a sua visita. Como está Esme? E Matteo?

— Esme está bem — respondeu de imediato. Hesitando um pouco com a sequência. — E Matteo, bem, Matteo também está bem, na medida do possível.

— Eu fico feliz com a notícia, meu rapaz. — Carlisle esticou-se para frente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. — Matteo já está em casa?

Edward se remexeu, inquieto. Conversar sobre Matteo, principalmente, deixava-o tenso.

— Ainda não — limpou a garganta, — ele ainda, hum, Matteo não concluiu o tratamento.

Carlisle assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

— Edward — os olhos cinzentos de Carlisle estavam semicerrados —, aconteceu algo a Matteo? Porque, bem, é realmente intrigante você vir aqui e estar com essa cara de "eu preciso fugir o mais rápido possível"!

— Matteo está bem — afirmou — na medida do possível.

— Então... — Carlisle recostou as costas no tecido macio da poltrona.

— O motivo de eu vir aqui é outro, e não tem nada a ver com o Matteo.

Um sorriso ameaçou brotar nos lábios finos de Carlisle, mas ele soube esconder muito bem a sua animação.

— Você vai se formar em alguns meses, se eu bem estou lembrado...

— Menos de três meses — Edward assentiu.

— Então eu só posso supor que você está aqui porque decidiu deixar de ser uma cabeça de concreto e aceitar os meus pedidos de vir fazer a sua residência aqui?

_Era tentador_, Edward pensou. Mas a sua futura formatura não era a razão de estar ali.

— Na verdade — Edward colocou as mãos sobre a mesa —, este também não é o motivo de minha vista.

Os ombros de Carlisle caíram, frustrados.

— Você nunca foi um garoto de rodeios, Edward. Vá ao ponto.

— Eu quero saber se há uma vaga, certamente. Mas não é para mim.

•••

O Roxy Striptease Bar naquela sexta-feira à noite estava animado. Caminhando com uma bandeja equilibrada em apenas uma mão, Isabella se embrenhava entre as mesas para servir os clientes ávidos por suas bebidas. Os dois homens que estavam sentados próximo à área dos fumantes, piscaram assim que ela os entregou as cervejas. Contrariando a si mesma ela não evitou seus olhos a esquadrinharem o Roxy à procura de um homem irritante: Edward Masen. Porém, não o encontrou e nem mesmo os seus amigos. Tentou, claro, não intimidar-se com a sua ausência e tampouco a se permitir sentir falta de suas tentativas de conquistá-la.

Logo voltou ao balcão para buscar mais bebidas e concentrou-se em seu trabalho. Rosalie estava com uma expressão séria enquanto as observava. Podia apostar que havia cometido alguma falha e Carson — o "soberano" — havia lhe dado um sermão e agora, Rosalie procurava um alvo fácil para descontar a sua frustração. No entanto, Isabella Swan não seria o seu alvo fácil.

Pouco mais das onze horas da noite, ela estava limpando o balcão, pois um cliente evidentemente alcoolizado havia derramado toda a bebida em cima do vidro e lhe cabia à função de assear a bagunça antes que outro ocupasse aquele lugar.

Derramou o detergente e passou o pano molhado por cima, quando sentiu um aperto em sua cintura e uma risada feminina próxima à sua orelha.

— Adivinhe quem está aqui, te observando como se fosse um cachorrinho faminto e você, o suculento pedaço de carne?

Isabella não conseguiu evitar a risada após o comentário de Nilley. Apostava cinquenta dólares que o homem citado era Edward.

— Não dê bobeira, mas ele está olhando para você neste exato momento — ela continuou. — Disfarce e olhe lá para cima.

Nilley se afastou como se não tivesse dito nada anteriormente, deixando Isabella intrigada. Coçou detrás da orelha e virou-se minimamente e encarou o segundo andar. Os braços longos estavam apoiados à grade e ele olhava diretamente para ela. Ao perceber que foi notado, Edward acenou. Isabella sorriu, porém logo voltou a sua concentração à limpeza.

Edward estava ali, a poucos metros de distância, mas não queria demonstrar a sua felicidade ao vê-lo. Não conseguindo resistir àquela vontade que aparecera há poucos minutos, encarou mais uma vez o exato local em que ele estava, mas encontrando apenas um casal se agarrando. Desviou os olhos e contornou o balcão, indo para o lado de dentro e procurando algo para fazer, não encontrando nada. Os clientes haviam se dispersado para as mesas ou se concentrado ao redor do palco, no limite da faixa em que as dançarinas ficavam separadas do público.

A luz foi apagada, mas havia um holofote naquele canto do salão, em que uma silhueta girava em torno da haste fazendo o seu show de pole dance.

Era muito provável que Edward estivesse misturado àqueles homens fedendo àquela mistura horrível que lhe embrulhava o estômago: cigarro e álcool, excitado com a visão de uma mulher seminua fazendo contorcionismos especialmente para eles. Do bolso do short jeans encontrou um chiclete que não se recordava de quando o colocou ali, mas precisava de algo para de distrair, e o que seria melhor que mascar um chiclete?

Desembrulhou o doce e o colocou na boca, cuspindo longe ao sentir algo se mexendo em sua língua: uma formiga.

Quando se virou para correr em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, para lavar a boca e expulsar aquela formiga ousada que fazia um perigoso caminho em direção à sua garganta, eis que _ele_ está à sua frente, com aquela camiseta preta que o deixava ainda mais sexy e os braços, tatuados, à mostra. Seus olhos demoraram-se tempo suficiente nos bíceps de Edward para ver de perto pela primeira vez, os desenhos ali encontrados. No parte de trás do braço direito havia — talvez um nome ou uma palavra — escrita em uma língua estranha, quem sabe fosse árabe. No bíceps esquerdo, encontrou alguns desenhos tribais que vinham de seu ombro e terminavam no antebraço.

Talvez houvesse mais desenhos naquele corpo tão bem esculpido, mas não teve tempo de analisar com todas as minúcias as tatuagens, pois logo cobriu a boca com a mão ao sentir a formiga avançar. Correu disparada em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, sendo seguida por Edward, que se encontrava preocupado com a palidez extrema de Isabella — deixando-a semelhante a um fantasma.

Enfiou-se no primeiro compartimento que, para a sua sorte estava bem limpinho, e ajoelhou-se em frente ao vaso sanitário para cuspir. Em uma atitude bem _bulímica_, Isabella enfiou o dedo garganta abaixo, forçando o vômito. Ao ouvir o barulho da vomição, Edward cogitou os prós e os contras de permanecer ali. No final, os prós, que era ajudar Isabella e encontrá-la depois de tantos dias sem vê-la, acabaram vencendo. Bateu com o punho contra a porta do compartimento, assustando-a.

— Vá procurar outro banheiro, colega, porque este está ocupado!

— Sou eu, Abelhinha. Edward — respondeu, espalmando a mão contra a porta.

Do lado de dentro, Isabella afastou os cabelos do rosto e empertigou-se.

— Este é um banheiro feminino, Edward, o que faz aqui?

Edward gargalhou.

— Bem, sinto ter de desapontá-la e por deixar à mostra a funcionária despercebida que você é, Mel — começou com uma voz de chacota. — Não há placas indicando o sexo, logo eu posso supor que o banheiro é tanto para homens como é para mulheres.

Isabella acionou a descarga e pensou se abriria a porta e procuraria por um ar fresco antes ou depois de chutar a bunda de Edward.

— Ok, você venceu, não há placas! — Abaixou a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentou-se. — Vou adicionar à lista de melhorias e a entregarei a Rosalie.

— Bom, muito bom, na verdade — Edward tossiu. — Você está bem?

— Só um enjoo bobo, mas estou bem, obrigada pela preocupação.

E então sucedeu um silêncio desconfortável que fez Isabella pensar se estaria sozinha ou não. Porém a voz de Edward interrompeu os seus pensamentos.

— Agora eu estou começando a entender porque você estava me ignorando, Isabella. Na verdade, tudo começa a fazer sentido. _Quantos meses?_

Isabella alargou os olhos, em choque com a pergunta inesperada do rapaz. _Edward estava lhe perguntando o que ela estava imaginando?_ Certamente que sim!

— Eu não estou grávida, Edward! — Praticamente gritou, finalmente abrindo a porta do cubículo.

— Mas você... — ele se defendeu, quando ela estava a centímetros de distância, com os olhos soltando faíscas e os braços cruzados no peito.

— Eu _não _estou grávida! — repetiu com ênfase na negação.

— E o enjoo?

— Tinha uma formiga na minha boca! — explicou.

— Você não pode me culpar, Isabella — defendeu-se o rapaz, levantando ambas as mãos, em um gesto de paz. Os olhos de Isabella continuavam ameaçadores.

— Você está certo, eu não posso.

Isabella desviou os olhos até o chão, indecisa sobre o que faria a seguir. Contrariando as suas expectativas, Edward não estava misturado aos outros homens, babando pelas dançarinas bonitas no palco, mas estava ali, à sua frente, demonstrando preocupação com a sua saúde. O encarou mais uma vez, e daquela deixou que um sorriso cheio de dentes brotasse de seus lábios. Talvez o rapaz tivesse entendido errado o seu sorriso, porque em poucos segundos ele havia extinguido quase inteiramente a distância que os separavam, fazendo com que Isabella recuasse alguns passos até as suas costas baterem em cheio na porta do compartimento.

Por conta da diferença de altura, Edward precisou curvar-se até estarem com as cabeças alinhadas. Os olhos entreabertos, os lábios descerrados e o coração galopando em seus peitos. Porque se Edward tentasse beijá-la, ela não faria nada para lhe impedir. _Não daquela vez em que tinha os lábios dele tão próximo aos seus._ De perto, ele era ainda mais bonito, a testa dele estava colada a dela e as mãos seguiram o seu caminho até a sua nuca, puxando-a de encontro a ele. Mais dois centímetros e ele a estaria beijando.

— Ai, droga, me desculpe! — Uma garota pediu, tapando os olhos com ambas as mãos, constrangida em ter atrapalhado o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ambos procuraram a sua distância; Edward enfiando as mãos dentro do bolso e Isabella, cruzando os braços em torno do peito, e amaldiçoando a intrusa em pensamentos, pois quando decidia ceder, alguma força superior e que a odiava mandava um exército para lhe atrapalhar.

— Eu não sabia que o banheiro estava ocupado. Eu sinto muito — ela continuou. — Vou sair... É, vou sair e aí vocês podem continuar! E usem camisinha!

Eles não ousaram se encarar depois da saída abrupta da garota. Isabella limpou a garganta e empertigou-se.

— Eu devo... — apontou para a porta. — Rosalie deve estar me caçando e pronta para despejar a sua ira em mim.

E como em um passe de mágica, por causa da sua insubordinação, ela havia se tornado um alvo fácil. Seria sorte passar por Rosalie e não ser alvejada por ela e suas ácidas palavras e regras mais que rigorosas.

Durante o restante da madrugada, Edward Masen esteve sentado, sozinho, em uma mesa solitária exatamente na direção do balcão em que Isabella havia sido castigada a permanecer logo ao voltar do banheiro. Ele não havia consumido nenhuma bebida, muito menos chamado a sua atenção para ir em direção à sua mesa, ainda que para soltar uma de suas piadinhas. Isabella nunca gostou da sensação de estar sendo observada, monitorada e que cada passo seu estivesse sob os olhos de outrem. Talvez por isso mesmo evitasse assistir aos programas televisivos em que os participantes eram vigiados vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— O seu expediente acabou, Isabella — informou Rosalie, alongando os braços. — Os clientes estavam bonzinhos com você... ganhou uma gorjeta bem gorda, menina!

Isabella franziu o cenho com aquela informação. Não havia atendido a muitos clientes no salão, pois a maior parte da noite estivera atrás daquele balcão, e, bem, as poucas moedas que recebia ali não era algo a ser considerado "bom"; era quase como aqueles pombos nas grandes cidades, que sobrevivem à base das migalhas do alimento que era jogado por alguém bondoso.

Porém, ao pegar o envelope com a sua "migalha" surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo um pouco "gordinho", _sim, gordinho! _Ao abri-lo, quase o deixou cair ao encontrar várias notas de cinquenta e cem dólares. Pegou as cédulas nas mãos e com os dedos trêmulos, contou.

— Uau! Você está fazendo programa escondido da gente? — Uma das dançarinas alfinetou assim que passou por Isabella e a viu contando o dinheiro.

Rapidamente ela guardou os dólares de volta ao envelope, ignorando o que a dançarina havia dito.

O Bar estava começando a esvaziar, e Nilley colocava as cadeiras sobre as mesas, para que fizessem a limpeza. Ao fundo, havia um único homem, sentado como se fosse um rei e segurando uma garrafa de água tônica — seu único consumo aquela noite. Edward. Enfiou o envelope dentro do bolso do sobretudo e marchou em sua direção.

— Eu sei que foi você! — Disparou ao estar em frente ao rapaz.

Edward engoliu a água e franziu o cenho, confuso.

— De qual crime estou sendo acusado? — perguntou, cruzando os braços no peito. — Por acaso está falando daquele assalto a uma agência bancária no final da rua? Ah, não, não fui eu, a minha gangue chegou atrasada! Uma pena...

Isabella bateu o pé no chão, bufando alto e irritada.

— Não tente desconversar, Edward Masen! — gritou. — Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

— Se você não contar... É sério, Abelhinha, eu não sei! Ou talvez saiba, mas preciso que você refresque a minha memória. Dizem que um beijo faz milagres, pode ser que volte a minha memória, quer tentar?

— Não seja engraçadinho! — Respirou profundamente. — Foi você, não foi?

— Você não quer se sentar e beber algo? Um refrigerante, claro, lembro que você me disse ter medo de se embebedar.

— Eu não tenho medo de ficar bêbada.

— Ah, não? — retrucou. — Então você é uma mentirosa!

— Edward, a minha paciência já está esgotando. — Isabella pegou o envelope do bolso e algumas moedas caíram porque se esquecera de fechá-lo corretamente. Abaixou-se e catou as moedas, juntando-as na palma da mão. — Eu não vou aceitar o seu dinheiro.

— O _meu_ dinheiro?

— Sim, o _seu_ dinheiro.

— Do que você está falando, Abelhinha?

— Dessa gorjeta absurda! — Jogou o envelope em cima da mesa, esperando uma reação do rapaz.

Primeiramente Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso a respeito da razão de estar sendo acusado de algo tão inofensivo que pudesse caber em um envelope; e em segundo, porque sim, ele era o responsável pela alta gorjeta à Isabella, mas não permitiria que naquela noite ela ficasse com as migalhas. O valor era um pouco mais alto ao que gastou para tocar o corpo de Alicia, algumas noites atrás, bêbado, com o intuito de deixar Isabella com ciúmes.

— Eu não tenho _nada_ a ver com isso, gata.

Isabella cerrou os lábios, em dúvida se continuava com a desconfiança ou acreditava em Edward.

— E já que não sou o responsável por... — Fez uma pausa para procurar uma palavra que se encaixasse melhor ao contexto —, esta _adorável_ gorjeta, você pode ficar com ela.

Empurrou o envelope para a borda da mesa, onde Isabella, emburrada, a pegou e colocou-a de volta ao bolso do casaco.

— Me desculpe.

Constrangida, ela tentou se afastar. Mas ele a chamou assim que ela ficou de costas.

— Quer uma carona?

Isabella sorriu — e agradecia ao fato de ele não poder olhar o seu rosto naquele momento.

— Obrigada, mas eu acho que recusarei a carona. — Virou-se para ele. — Nilley está aqui para me levar para casa. Boa noite, Edward.

E com aquela despedida ela saiu andando em direção à porta de entrada do Bar, em que Nilley a estava esperando recostada ao batente. Edward continuou com a boca aberta em um 'O' perfeito enquanto a via se afastar.

Isabella era uma criatura arisca e teimosa, mas em alguns momentos parecia gostar de suas investidas.

Definitivamente Isabella Swan era um enigma; e um enigma do tipo preferido que Edward, _o deus Masen_, adorava desvendar.

** x**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Annie is back! Hahaha Minhas sinceras desculpas pelo atraso de quase 2 meses. :( Prometo que me esforçarei para não demorar tanto... Será que ainda tenho leitores, ou todos já desistiram de mim e da fanfic? Por favor, gente, não sumam! Haha O capítulo 6 (PARA A NOOOOOSSA ALEGRIA) já começou a ser escrito então posso não demorar muito para voltar :P**

**É isso. Obrigada pelos comentários, amei, adorei (e respondi todos!) e pela primeira recomendação em NVDA *coraçõezinhos* Muito, muito, muito obrigada Vicky!**

**E um obrigada bem grandão também a minha beta Lis que betou nosso bebezinho bem rapidinho 3 3**

**É isso. Não se esqueçam dos comentários. E deixem o e-mail para receber teaser. **

**DEIXEM O E-MAIL ASSIM: MEUNOME (arroba) gmail (ponto) com do contrário o FF "come" o e-mail.**

**Até breve!**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Annie**


End file.
